POI Season 309- 5 Redux
by animachine
Summary: This is my vision of how Joss Carter fits into the Samaritan storyline so it's AU. Season 5 just had not been very good so it give the opportunity to really use the imagination. Rating may change as the story progresses.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone. First and foremost I would like to apologize to everyone for being gone so long. School and a volunteer project that had to have my undivided attention for a couple years. Needless to say season 4 was not what was expected and season 5 so far has been dreadful, but I digress. I plan to finish Back to Life and all is forgiven very soon but this had been rolling around so here's my vision of what should have been.

Mr. Greer crossed the vast expanse of an abandon warehouse. In the center there was a hospital bed with a woman hooked up to an oxygen tank, various IV's and a heart monitor. "How is our patient?" He asked the doctor that was making notes on her chart.

"She's touch and go. If she survives the next forty eight hours the prognosis will definitely improve." The young doctor responded to the inquiry.

"Doctor you need to do everything you can to make sure this woman survives. Greer narrowed his eyes at the doctor, because this woman is very valuable and if she dies so will you." He stated matter of factly and turned on his heel and returned the way he came.

Martine Rousseau met up with him. "How's the patient?" She asked. He stopped in midstride and turned to face her, "I'm very disappointed in this turn of events Martine. Ms. Carter has some associations that I am very interested in finding out more details about. You my dear have delayed my timetable with this debacle."

"I apologized for that, she tried not roll her eyes at him. Patrick Simmons was a loose cannon anyway. Remember I advised you not to us him, she smirked. His shooting John Reese was not part of the plan, but he was hell bent on revenge, so the sniper had to improvise. Rest assured the sniper paid dearly and painfully for his mistake." Her smile was sinister. Officer Simmons was taken care of by an unknown party."

The constant beeping of the heart monitor made Joss Carter slowly regained consciousness. She was trying to figure out her surroundings, thru her barely open eyes. The memory of what happened began to flood her mind. They were shot Patrick Simmons came out of the shadows and opened fire on John. John! Was he okay? She didn't know, the pain was becoming intense. A doctor came from out of nowhere and began to check the wound. Her eyes landed on a white haired grizzled faced man stand at the foot of the bed, his lips formed a haggard smile. "Hello Detective Carter, please get your rest you and I are going to get to know one another very well."

The throbbing pain in his shoulder and side let him know last night wasn't a dream. Joss was dead. He felt the life drain out of her as she bled out on the sidewalk outside the precinct. After everything they had gone thru together to bring Alonzo Quinn to justice. It was that soft, sweet kiss in the morgue had made them careless. Simmons was able to get to them. To add insult to injury she died alone. John had to break his promise that she was not alone. Harold had done everything in his power to drag him away from her. The last thing he remembered was Shaw cutting his jacket off in the backseat of a town car to tend to his wounds. John tried to control his breathing to help quell the pain. He snatched the IV's from his arm and gingerly pulled himself to sitting position. He steadied himself to let the pain and nausea subside, thankfully Harold and Shaw were nowhere to try to stop him. John lifted himself off the hospital bed and dressed himself the best he could. With steely determination John Reese made the decision that Patrick Simmons and Alonzo Quinn were dead men.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this so far. I'm still working out how this will all come together. All the flashbacks will be in italics and the main storyline will surround season 4 and 5. In this chapter Greer mentions Joss' skill set and I always wondered how she could lose CIA tails and fire a high power sniper rifle and ended up a NY Homicide Detective. Oh well I've rambled enough. I do own POI but the mistakes are all mine. Enjoy!

POI Season 309 – 5 Redux

Chapter 2

 _Mark Snow was afraid for the first time in his life. He had faced down crazed terrorist and the barrel of a gun in the hands of rouge agents, but nothing prepared him for the concentrated wrath of Kara Stanton. She had always been dangerous, he knew that from the first time he met her. Alicia Corwin, his superior in the agency thought it would be a good idea to partner her with new field agent John Stewart* Alicia thought his level of humanity would be a good influence on Stanton but instead it made her frustrated and all the more lethal. Now here he was in a basement with enough symtex strapped to his chest to blow up half a city block and a woman totally off the rails on the other side of the door planning who knows what. He had taken a gamble trying to reach out to Detective Carter for help but he had to warn John. He wasn't sure everything she was planning but she had to be stopped. His knee throbbed, it was still tender, from the encounter when he first discovered she was alive. He rubbed his knee closed his eyes and tried to prepare himself for whatever Kara had planned for him._

 _Kara Stanton always had an air of quiet menace about her. She knew the depths of darkness that was in her soul and she wanted to unleash it all on Mark Snow. She was to close to the end game, to close to finding out the name of the one who sent her and ex-partner John Reese to their deaths in Ordos, China. She entered the basement storage room where she was holding Mark Snow. She kept her emotions in check she wanted to smile because she saw the fear in the once haughty man too bad she couldn't kill him but there was too much still to be done and she knew the fun she was about to have getting Mark to reveal his secrets. "Now Mark who was that woman? And do not lie to me." She knelt down before him and caressed his throbbing knee._

 _Kara would not believe how sloppy John had gotten. She had been tracking him for weeks and he never caught on that he was being watched or tailed. The information she managed to get from Snow was thorough Kara had managed to track him to the Department of City Planning this day and as if on cue his little Detective showed up. She smiled when she thought about how easy it was to extract the information from Mark, although he held out longer then she thought he would, she chuckled, who knew Mark Snow had some balls after all._

 _She watched the duo as the exited the building he looked good, comfortable not like one who was the dark. He was enjoying the company of the woman, Mark had said she was his asset but they looked to friendly for that. Oh well, her plan was coming together and when the time was right she'd let her former partner and lover that she didn't die after all._

John Greer stood and watched Joss through the two way mirror. She had just completed her physical therapy. She was moving gingerly having over done it. The therapist warned her to take it easy but she pushed herself anxious to get back to 100 percent. This pleased him to no end, the sooner she got better the sooner he could begin the next phase of her rehabilitation. He studied her closely there was so much more to the detective and it gave him great delight all the things he had planned for her fit her skill set. Jeremy Lambert came and stood beside him while watched Ms. Carter. "How is she doing?" Lambert asked absently, not really interested.

"Quite nicely," Greer smiled. "There is so much more to the Detective that meets the eye, so much potential." Lambert raised his eyebrow, "Her?"

"Have a look at her dossier."

Lambert looked over the file Greer had handed him and couldn't believe what he was reading. Yes Detective Carter would work quite nicely for when Samaritan comes on line. Greer kept his eyes on Carter.

John looked at his reflection and sighed. Finch had followed him to Rome and he thought he had convinced John to return home return to the numbers, but it was the memory of her, the one who stood for right, the one who changed his mind that fateful night after the fight on the subway, the one who believed he was a good man. The physical pain had subsided, the emotional pain from that night still lingered but he would go on for her. He loved her, yes he loved her and never got the chance to tell her. Yes he would return to the numbers the only consistent thing in his life right now.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you all so much for your response to this. If I haven't responded to your review I will soon and for the guest that I can't answer a special "shout out Thanks" I was doing this as sort of a therapy since the show was ending and there are only two episodes left. I kind of got carried away with the flashbacks but so much of the backstory filled in a lot of answers to questions I asked in especially season 2. I really loved the flashback of Kara and Greer in Dead Reckoning. You could almost see the quest for revenge form in her eyes but I digress. I do not own POI but the mistakes are all mine. Enjoy!

POI Redux 309-5 Chapter 3

 _Kara was extremely anxious. Greer was late for the final meeting. He said it was part of the payback for his generosity in help her get out of China and back into the country. A black town car slowly pulled up at the mouth of the alley she was waiting in. Greer and a blond woman departed the backseat. "Ms. Stanton thank you for coming." Kara wanted to laugh at him this not some friendly meet he had summoned her. Greer motioned to the woman with him and came forward pulling out a rectangle device. Kara took and turned it over in her hand. "What's this?" She looked at Greer curiously._

 _"_ _That device in your hand will begin a revolution." He smiled softly at her. And when you have finished this task you will receive the name of the person who was instrumental in your botched execution in Ordos." Kara couldn't wait finally she would be free of all the anger and pain and if she lived thru whatever Greer had planned for her, the person that was responsible for it all would soon be dead. Greer began to layout the exact instructions for the hard drive that she had stolen from Fujima Technologies weeks ago. She looked at him as if he had lost his mind. "Exactly how am I supposed to pull this off? I'm good but even I can't do this alone."_

 _Greer looked at her. "I thought that's what you recruited Mr. Snow for?" She smiled as a plan formed in her mind. "Why get your hands dirty when you can send someone else to do it? My former partner, John Reese, didn't die in China like I thought. Imagine my surprise when Mark Snow told me he was alive and how I could find him." Kara smiled her famous smile. "Mr. Greer today may be our lucky day."_

* * *

Joss decided to go for a run. Being cooped up was beginning to wear on her nerves. She had taken advantage of the gym at the facility and hopped on one of the treadmills. Running was one of the ways to help work out her frustration and clear her mind. She knew she was being held against her will, although there was no aggressive behavior against her. She set her pace and questions began to flood her mind. They haven't asked her any questions of any great importance, she was an interrogator so she knew what to look for, even subtle techniques. She was sure they knew some things, if not all, about her life. Were they keeping track of Taylor, was he in danger? Did these people know about John, Finch, Fusco or the others? She had also become aware that they were constantly watching her, it was unnerving to know someone was probably watching her right now. Hopefully she had privacy in her personal moments. She couldn't get the thoughts that were driving her to distraction under control so she stopped the treadmill, sure enough Jeremy Lambert was there to hand her a towel. "Jocelyn." He smiled at her the man making her feel uncomfortable, he always looked at her like a starving man looking at a steak, he had begun calling her Jocelyn it was too familiar, and he insisted on her calling him Jeremy. He even corrected her whenever she called him Mr. Lambert. "Jeremy." She answered drily.

"Jocelyn, I thought you would like to get in some time on the shooting range."

"Jeremy I'm curious, you obviously know I'm a police officer."

"Homicide Detective," He corrected as he smiled at her.

"So, what's going on, why am I here, why is it necessary to keep me here away from my job and my family?"

"Come Jocelyn let's go to the gun range and take in some target practice?" He offered his arm avoiding her questions. She brushed past him. "I know the way."

* * *

 _That FBI agent almost messed up her meticulous planning "freaking wanna be" she muttered to herself as she fired two slugs into his chest. He had managed to arrest John and his detective friend at the Marina before she could step in. T boning the SUV they were riding in was something she improvised but time was or the essence. She had to kill him to keep him from tracking their movements. "Hurry up Mark! Is she dead on not?" She had sent Mark to make sure John's girlfriend survived the crash if she did she was finished too. Kara knew they had to hurry the wreck was in a pretty deserted area but you never knew if someone heard it and called the police. "Hello lover," she greeted John as he slowly came to. She stuck a syringe into his neck to sedate him._

 _Joss was fighting to stay conscious the wreck had totally disorientated them all, but tried to take in as many facts as she could. She knew they were upside down and there was a lump and cut on to her forehead, she heard Donnelley trying to pull himself out of the wreckage, she heard what sounded like silenced gunshots, Donnelley grunted then he was still. Then she heard a women's voice, "hello lover" she was fighting hard to keep from passing out she needed to stay conscious as long as she could to try to figure out what was going on. She then felt fingers on her neck and a voice that sounded like Mark Snow "she's dead." Then Joss faded into nothingness._

* * *

 ** _He was on the 21_** ** _st_** ** _floor of the 780 Mercer Building. There were three minutes 30 seconds left on the bomb vest. Mark had made his getaway, hoping to accomplish who knows what. John was resigned to the fact he was going to die then she burst thru the stairwell door gun drawn Fusco following close behind. "John!" She looked terrified, he could see it in her eyes._**

 ** _"_** ** _Carter, you need to get off this floor right now"_**

 ** _"_** ** _We need to get you out of that vest, I've seen enough of them in Iraq" as she holstered her gun. "You can't" he tried to interrupt her._**

 ** _"_** ** _Get her out of here" John turned to Fusco, he turned back to Carter looking deep into her eyes._**

 ** _"_** ** _John Please!" She pleaded with him." There's no time, you've got too much to lose" he was trying to get her to understand the urgency._**

 ** _He turned resigned to his fate, she grabbed him "No John you are not doing that!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Thank you, both of you as he looked between Joss and Fusco's. He wanted to tell her how he truly felt, he wanted to let her know the love he felt for her, but his past had finally caught up with him. The dark would consume him and he wanted to spare Joss that same fate. That's when he turned and started to climb the stairs. When he exited the stairwell on to the roof he was relieved, Joss would be safe. He could hear her screaming his name telling him that he didn't have to die. John looked down at the timer on his chest 10 seconds the countdown 9, 8, 7, he closed his eyes waiting the explosion that would claim his life. 6, 5, 4, 3, at that moment Joss burst thru the door "John I can't let you do this alone!" she grabbed his_** _ **arm 1! They both looked down at the bomb as it exploded.**_

* * *

John sprang up in bed covered in sweat, his chest heaving, it took him a minute to realize that he was in the apartment he had to take once Samaritan came on line. It was only a dream, Joss didn't die in the explosion. He put his feet on the floor and rested his arms on his knees hung his head, the nightmares were back. He kept losing her over and over in his dreams,

The team had been disbanded for six weeks now with no contact. This idle time was wreaking havoc on his life. He needed the numbers it was the only thing that gave him purpose and they kept his mind off her. First light he was going to look for Finch, we needed to get back to work.

Joss was directed to an office area. The room was dark except for a lamp lit on the desk. She took in the sparsely furnished room. Seated at the desk was the man named Greer. "Ah, Jocelyn please come in and sit down." Joss frowned because it was the first time he had ever used her name, she stared at him it was more a command than a suggestion. "I've talked to the doctor here at the facility and he has given you a clean bill of health." Joss tried not react to the news. "Does this mean I can go home any time soon?"

Greer leaned back in his chair and smiled at her. "No Jocelyn we have, Samaritan has great plans for you."

"Samaritan?" she frowned at him.

"You my dear are going to help change the world." At that moment she felt a syringe being plunged into her neck then she slipped into unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well the finale has aired and I have to say it was disappointing. Sorry it took so long to update but It kind of knocked the wind out of me and my muses sails to see Reese massacred the way he was, it was brutal and mean spirited, although there were some nice Finch and Reese and Reese and Fusco moments it was a mess. Shame on you EP's for that messy debacle. Oh well this is therapy. This is AU so I'll be using a couple of the episodes from season 3 and 4 out of order to help propel the story. Thank You all for reading and reviewing. I do not own POI the mistakes are all mine. Enjoy!

POI Season 309-5 Redux - Chapter 4

 _Kara casually exited the 780 Mercer Building. She wanted to feel remorse for pulling Reese into this operation but it seemed she had no choice, but her day of recompense had finally come. She had successfully uploaded the virus as Greer had instructed and now she was about to receive the name of the person that was responsible for her and her ex partners near retirement in Ordos china. She hit the programmed number in the burner phone and someone picked after the first ring. "It's done."_

* * *

Finch sat and looked over the chessboard. He always ended up sitting at the public boards in Battery Park towards the end of the day. They were living in a Samaritan world now the team was scattered and the machine was, well he wasn't really sure where the machine was. He was glad that John had let him keep Bear to give him a sense of normalcy. Samaritan had been given access to Wi-Fi signals, cellphone and security cameras all over the city but soon the AI's reach would be worldwide with every digital device being affected. So Finch had plenty of the idle time on his hands not having access to his computer equipment for fear Sam could trace back to his devices. Now he had an opportunity to deal with the emotional rollercoaster the team had gone through to this point. As he stared at the chess pieces, he began to think about the events. Detective Joss Carter was dead. That began the avalanche that the team barely recovered from and he himself had not really had the opportunity to grieve. John trying to kill Quinn and nearly bleeding out, then deciding to leave the team and eventually coming back. Discovering his old college friend Arthur Claypool had created an Artificial Intelligence called Samaritan, The run in's with Vigilance. The disagreement over sparing the congressmen's life who was the proponent of shutting down Northern Lights and bringing Sam online, Decima discovering his identity. He had been shot, but it all came back to Joss being dead. That was the biggest blow because she was the heart of the team. He felt the machine had failed by not warning them in time to stop Patrick Simmons. It added to his sense of failure. He hadn't told her about the machine to keep her safe and found out that hindsight was twenty-twenty. Sometimes when he closed his eyes he could still see John and Joss' blood comingled on that sidewalk, hear the payphone ringing, and feel how he was frozen with shock and fear. Harold felt a shadow pass over him, and opened his eyes. He wasn't surprised that John was able to find him he just wondered why it took him so long. Finch sat up and stared at the ex CIA agent. "Hello Harold." John greeted with that quiet assured way he always used. "John what are you doing here?" He looked around nervously.

"It's time to get back to work Harold. We need to start helping people again."

Just then both their burner phones chimed.

John Greer was frustrated. Senator Garrison was breathing down his neck to produce terrorists and although Samaritan had found dozens he wasn't ready to turn over the information to Washington just yet. Senator Garrison had talked about accountability and he and Samaritan answered to no one. Samaritan had come online and its higher functions were not operational yet and Harold Finch and his cohorts were still on the loose and for some reason Sam could not see them. His priority was finding Harold Finch.

* * *

Martine Rousseau wasn't happy she was supposed to be Greer's right hand, how is it that she was relegated to babysit his newest, precious asset? She stood at the foot of the gurney her arms folded across her chest, where some operatives were transferring an unconscious Joss on to a hospital bed. "Be careful we wouldn't want to bruise Greer's precious asset." Her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Martine jealousy does not look good on you." Jeremy Lambert had come to observer the transfer. "Are you here to check up on her or to supervise me?" Martine turned to glare at him. "He wants to see us." He spoke ignoring her question.

Jeremy Lambert made his way to the observation room where Greer was having a discussion solely with Samaritan. It intrigued him how engaged the old man was with this computer life force, there was an odd sort of reverence the man exercised that made Lambert very uncomfortable. He wasn't worried about himself, he had sealed his fate joining Sam years ago but he was concerned about how obsessed Greer was with a computer controlling human beings and dictating every aspect of their lives. It was the only goal for the AI to complete, bring order to mankind. But first they had to find Harold Finch and his Machine, Greer had called it. In the chaos that ensued on the rooftop following the explosion of the old courthouse Mr. Finch and his associate had managed to get away and somehow eluded Samaritan ever since.

Jeremy sighed. He was alarmed by the newest addition to their team Joss Carter former homicide detective was an innocent she was enlisted to join them or die. Things were happening quickly Samaritan had limited access the government feeds and once it became fully functional it would subtly become a part of daily life. The AI had already began engaging hackers with the Nautilus challenge those who completed the challenge weren't given a choice they were taken in to custody to be persuaded to join the ranks and if they did they survived, those who didn't were disposed of quickly. The distribution of tablets and laptops that contained malware that Sam could infect other devices would begin shortly. And then the AI would begin to transform the world by food distribution to some third world countries and resolving the hunger crises in those countries. Jeremy shuddered to think what would happen in the countries Samaritan would not assist. "Mr. Lambert come join us." Jeremy reluctantly entered. Martine had managed to catch up to him and join them.

"Is our patient settled?"

"Yes sir the transfer took place without incident."

"Good as soon as the doctors clear her for the implant we'll begin the process. Ms. Carter will become the stellar Samaritan asset weather she desires to or not." Jeremy clinched his jaw not sure what to say, Martine did not react.

Greer dismissed Lambert and asked Martine to stay with him. "Is he going to be a problem?" Martine asked looking in the direction Lambert had exited.

"I've never had to question Mr. Lambert's loyalty before, why do you ask."

"He seems to be soft when it comes to the woman."

"If it becomes a problem we will deal with Mr. Lambert."

Joss gasped as she suddenly came to. Her eyes darted around frantically, she couldn't move she became aware her body was restrained. She closed her eyes to try to calm her breathing. She realized that she was in a hospital room with an array of computer monitors and hard drives, but it wasn't the facility that they had been holding her. "Glad to see you could join us Ms. Carter." Greer looked around with a weird grin on his face. He was joined by Jeremy Lambert, several computer techs and two doctors. "I hope you find the accommodations to your liking?"

"Yeah I'm sure my comfort is your number one priority." Joss tried to keep her voice steady. This was an impossible situation and she needed to stay as calm as possible and hope that somehow she could escape or at least minimize the danger. "I'm sure you'll be surprised to know that your safety, comfort and wellbeing are truly at the top of my list Ms. Carter. I told you that you would help usher a new era of mankind but first there is the matter of a little operation. I know you would never complete the task before you without being prompted to do so I've decided you would become a test subject for a neural implant devised by Samaritan to help gain your cooperation. You will join the team to help us find this man, Harold Finch." At that moment a picture of Finch came up on the computer monitor.

Joss tried to school her reaction hoping the glimmer of recognition went unnoticed the men in the room. What the hell, just what were Finch and John involved in, how did these people know about Finch, did they know that she knew him? The questions flowed through her mind, "this man Harold Finch is either going to join us or die."

Martine had taken the opportunity to slide into the room unseen, she had seen it, it was quick the flash of recognition that passed over Joss' face. She knew this man. Finally, something to peek her interest.

"WHAT!" Joss eyes filled with tears and she began to struggle against the restraints. "OH! MY! GOD! Please don't do this, Please! She pleaded closing her eyes thinking about Taylor and John.

"When you awake you will become a part of Samaritan, let me be the first to welcome you to the new reality."

She watched in horror as a nurse injected a substance into her IV and she began to drift into unconcsiconess.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello everyone I would like to thank everyone who is reading and for the reviews. Sorry for the delay but for some reason this chapter gave me fits but I think I finally worked out the direction that I want it to go. It was twice as long so I shortened it and have rewritten this three times. Thanks for letting me be a whiny baby. I do not own POI the mistakes are all mine. Enjoy!

POI Season 309 – 5 Chapter 5

Fusco sat at the desk across from John and stared at him. The guy had been acting strange, okay strange for him. Since they got everything settled with that Grace Hendricks woman, he had been completely off the rails. Kneecapping suspects at the drop of a hat. He even said it was too hot to chase down a suspect, that's why he dropped the guy on a crowded intersection surrounded by pedestrians no less.

"Take a picture Lionel it will last longer." John groused at him.

"What are we twelve?" Lionel scowled at him. "Glasses called and said to keep an eye on you he's worried about you, the pocket commando is worried, even fruit loops is worried and guess what I am too. You've been acting strange even for you, what's going on? "

"I told you Lionel there are things at work I can't explain right now."

"You know, I am your partner and you are going to have to trust me eventually, or I'll just keep digging and find out on my own."

"Stay out of it Lionel I'm not going to warn you again." John leaned forward hoping to make his point.

Their captain had called them earlier now Reese was on desk duty till he saw the department shrink. Fusco wanted to hate the guy but since they had stopped trying to kill each other, literally, and they bonded over Carter's death they had settled into a more? What? Lionel wasn't sure what to call it. Yes they were partners, and Fusco still wasn't sure how that even occurred all he knew Reese, Glasses and the girls had disappeared for weeks and then suddenly John had transferred in from narcotics to homicide, assigned to Carter's desk! From what he knew of Reese a cop was the last job in the world he would want. Yet here he was pretending to be one. Their friendship was uneasy but growing even though the guy kept more secrets than a woman. Lionel did figure out he was a Fed, having worked with several agencies, he wasn't sure what agency Reese had been a part of but there was a certain way they all carried themselves and Reese was an alpha in whatever agency he had worked for.

Lionel left his desk and walked over to Reese'. "I feel sorry for that shrink cause whatever they find in that noggin of yours, they're going to need a hazmat suit." He walked away laughing.

John glared at Lionel as he left. How could he tell them that he saw Joss? Who would believe him? He couldn't believe it himself but he saw her. He had been dazed by the big black SUV ramming the car he and the others had been riding in trying to get her away from the Decima operatives. He had managed to fire a couple of shots as the truck pulled off that's when he glimpsed her in the front seat. He had always been a rational thinker but this was beyond explanation.

Greer looked over a packet of photos he had received. Photos of John Reese and Jocelyn Carter at various locations around the city. Seems before her untimely demise Kara determined Reese had made the Detective an asset but looking at some of the pictures of them together there seemed to be something more. Greer knew this was a possible connection. Reese was the man that saved Mr. Finch on the rooftop before the bombing of the old courthouse and now his connection to Joss Carter would be something he could exploit and bring Mr. Finch out of hiding. Decima had gathered full backgrounds on them both. .

His mind went back to the time when they first came face to face with John Reese. _Greer trying to cover his anger and frustration of just missing the mysterious Mr. Finch in the offices of Thornhill Industries, he began looking over some of documents that he found on one of the desk when Reese and Shaw entered their guns drawn. "You must wondering who I am." He turned and looked at them intently._

 _"_ _I think you work for Decima, I think you are responsible for all this." John glared at the man._

 _"_ _What gives you that impression Mr. Reese? John tried not to react to this stranger knowing his identity. What else did he know about him? . "Oh yes I know all about you John and you Ms. Shaw since your untimely departure from Northern Lights. I understand you're in need of a cause." Shaw clenched her jaw her impulse was to empty a clip into him... "Only thing I need is an excuse to put a bullet between your eves."_

 _"_ _I got one," John growled. "Your company strapped a bomb to my chest and used me to plant a virus. A virus you're going to tell me how to stop."_

 _"_ _Oh I don't think so I'm rather invested in the outcome of that virus. Besides my company adapted its code, it didn't originate with Decima we found it on a laptop. The very laptop that you and Kara Stanton were sent to Ordos, China to retrieve. But if you shoot me Mr. Reese then you'll never learn the name of the man responsible for its creation."_

 _"_ _Who is this man?"_

 _The man who sold the laptop in the first place, the man who's to blame for all of this, that's man name is, Harold Finch." John couldn't help but react he never expected the hear Harold's name._

 _"_ _Ha! I see you know him. I've not yet had the pleasure. In fact I can't seem to put a face to the name. Which makes your Mr. Finch very interesting indeed. Please tell him I'm looking forward to making his acquaintance. That was when his operatives opened fire on John and Shaw and they abruptly parted ways._

Now he had a face to the name and that face seems to have disappeared off the face of the earth once again. He picked up one of the photos of Reese and Ms. Carter now he'll get Mr. Finch to reappear via Carters resurrection.

Everything seemed so far away in Joss' mind. There were memories, they were like a vapor, something she couldn't quite grasp. A man's words drifted thru her mind. " _Whether you like me or not Joss you're not alone_... She couldn't see his face only the outline of his body, his soft voice comforting. The more she tried to remember the more her head began to ache. She squeezed her eyelids together to try to quell the pain. "She's resisting the implant?" Greer queried, it was more a statement than a question. Greer had sent her out on an assignment against his better judgment, he sent her out with Zachary to bring in Grace Hendricks she was one of the few Finch connections. According to reports from Zachary Ms. Carter had managed to see and be seen by Mr. Reese and since then she seemed to be fighting the implant

"Sir I'm not sure, the implant is rerouting neural transmissions it's overriding certain memories and emotions as they arise. The greater the resistance the more pain she'll experience and the less compliant she will be.

"Let's test where she is "Hello Jocelyn." They entered her room. "There's some questions I would like to ask you."

"Who is your allegiance too?"

Joss closed her eyes as words drifted thru her consciousness. There was a flash of a dark haired man _, I'm a cop_ …"I'm a co-" she tried to give the answer Greer wanted but she was not compelled to give. For Joss the pain in her head became excruciating, as she continued to try to give an answer, Ahhhh! Joss withered in pain, grabbing her head, as the doctor moved forward to give a sedative... "Sorry sir she's still fighting the implant we'll have to adjust the output."

 _That means I have rules that can't be broken…._


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry for the delay in updating but life had gotten somewhat busy. I want to thank you all for the follows, favorites and reviews. It really is heartwarming. Re-watching season 4 is wow all the dialogue about Samaritan is mind blowing and tedious it will make watching season 5 even more cringe worthy. I do not own POI but I do own the mistakes. Enjoy!

POI Season 309-5 Redux Chapter 6

Greer stood gazing at an image retrieved from one of the cameras that was housed inside a storage facility. That Storage facility held a stolen virus that Decima was trying to get its hands on. Shaw had infiltrated the group of thieves that stole the virus, a rival thief had stolen it from them and now Shaw and Tomas who was the number and the leader of the initial virus thieves, were going to steal it back. ISA operatives were supposed the stop the thieves that had broken into the facility but one of the operatives recognized Shaw, She was his ex-partner in the agency and allowed them to get away but not without Samaritan capturing an image of one of the thieves first. The image was grainy and Sam was in the process of cleaning it up so the mysterious culprit could be recognized.

Martine entered the war room. She was not happy of having the task of training joss but she pushed aside her displeasure for the task at hand. She walked up to Greer but he did not turn around. "Samaritan's uncovered evidence that an ISA agent allowed members of a criminal outfit to escape with our virus."

"Escape from surveillance?" Martine's curiosity peaked.

One of them has proven to be particularly elusive, avoiding cameras and detection. Makes me wonder if they might be related to our underground friends." Greer continued to stare at the grainy photo. He then looked up at Sam's monitor where he flashed the words IDENDIFY. CRIMINAL. ASSOCIATES.

"Of course you want me to track them down." Martine tried not to display too much pleasure at the prospect of facing her opponents.

"Perfect task for a former investigator for The Hague don't you think? Greer turned to look at her.

'These crews are audacious but predictable. They hide in plain sight behind every day 9-to-5 cover jobs luring them into a false sense of security, the thing they always forget?"

"Relationships." Greer responded.

"No matter who they become or where they hide there will always be the people they meet. The people they love, the people they wrong."

"All of whom can be leveraged. Good old-fashioned human intelligence."

Just need the first thread." She smiled at Greer. He handed her the grainy image. "Start pulling, and Martine take Jocelyn with you into the field. Meanwhile Samaritan will continue to do its part." Greer returned to watch Samaritan's upgrade on the image. Martine fisted the photo angry that Jocelyn was included on the operation.

* * *

Joss studied her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes traveled over her nude body her fingers rested on the scar on her chest, as she fingered it her eyes continued to roam, she came to the scar on her side. She closed her eyes as her hands rested on the scar, how did she get these, when, where? The memories were like faint shadows, ethereal. She could feel the struggle in her brain as she tried to pull up anything that would bring her answers she wasn't sure what were real. The dreams she was having about a young boy calling her mom, was it true was she a mother? There was a scar across her lower abdomen so maybe it was, why didn't she remember the child or even miss him? Anytime she struggled to remember there was searing pain, her head would hurt after so long she stopped fighting so hard to remember. She looked up and noticed Jeremy had come into the locker room where she had just showered. He stopped in his tracks suddenly aware she was nude he couldn't move, he stood there staring at her.

Jeremy wasn't aware she was undressed when he entered the locker room, but when he saw her he couldn't look away. Her eyes met his, she stood their eyes locked, there was no fear, embarrassment or modesty.

What the hell was she doing, not trying cover up? He didn't mean to continue to look but even with the scars her body was exquisite. She was a damn beautiful woman but one with no control over her mind there was no way he could take advantage. He knew everything about her and what a noble woman she was and in spite of her association with the enemy combatants he was drawn to help her. "Jocelyn?"

"Yes Jeremy?" Joss responded still making no move to cover herself.

"What is your occupation?"

"I am a Samaritan operative." She quickly answered his question with no hesitation.

"Who is your allegiance to?"

"Decima." She answered no hint of hesitation, the implant was beginning to take hold.

"What is your designation?" He asked knowing and dreading her answer.

"Finding the enemy combatants and eliminating them." Her eyes never leaving his.

Jeremy sighed, "you need to get dressed Mr. Greer has an assignment for you." He abruptly left the locker room running smack into Martine.

"I didn't your new hobby was voyeurism," Martine smirked.

She had startled him but he quickly recovered. "What I do is none of your business" He tried to step around her but she blocked his exit.

"It's my business if your fun or fondness or whatever this is interferes with my training Samaritan's new pet, after all she has been assigned to me." She noticed he winced when she didn't use Joss' name.

Martine chuckled. "Please don't tell me you care for this woman.

"We may have destroyed her brain and for what purpose?" He looked away from her.

"It didn't look like you were too interested in her brain to me." Martine laughed. "Especially when she was standing there in all her naked glory. She grimaced. "Don't forget our objective here, and remember what happens to those who oppose Samaritan." Martine started to walk away when suddenly Lambert grabbed her arm. He glared into her eyes not sure how to respond, speechless he let her go.

As she walked away from the confrontation she pulled out her cellphone Samaritans instructions were to her were: ELIMINATE. IF. IT. BECOMES. NECESSARY.

"Understood." Martine shook her head she liked Jeremy but would end him if he got in Samaritan's way.

* * *

John was on a mission. He had been extremely busy, the cover identity the machine assigned to him had been keeping him on his toes. He wondered how Carter and Fusco managed to help him and Finch with the numbers given the massive caseloads they both carried, the paperwork alone was a challenge for him and he was glad Fusco took up the slack. The new cases that opened kept them married to the job.

He wasn't one given to hallucinations but believing he had seen Carter that night was driving him to the edge. He barely ate or slept he sported a constant five o clock shadow and his appearance was disheveled because of it, even Fusco had commented on how he looked lately. The dreams had come back, he could still see in slow motion as she stepped in front of him as the shots rang out, he could feel the life leaving her body as she called out for Taylor and her not being able to complete her final word to him, him keeping quiet about his true feelings for her. He had tried to run away from all of it but the war with Samaritan had only drawn him in deeper and know his sanity was in question. He had been trying to take out perpetrators quickly and efficiently by knee capping them. Unfortunately the Department frowned on such actions and he was put on desk duty. He wasn't happy that it took him out of the action of even helping the numbers, that task was of Shaw and Root's shoulders for now. He needed to get the subway and find out if the machine knew anything about Carter being alive, The more he tried to get time away from Detective Riley the more of a strangle hold the persona became. Now his behavior had been considered so erratic, he had an appointment with the department shrink to get thru. Now here he was having broken into her office to manipulate the situation. Observe her office space make small talk about the various items he noticed about the doctor's life. He had even bought her a cup of coffee just the way she liked it to help break the ice. He wanted to impress and get out before he revealed too much of himself, his past and definitely his present. He wanted to do everything he could to finish and slip back to the subway.

* * *

Iris could not believe she was late this morning of all mornings. She was finally going to meet the infamous Detective John Riley. On paper he was a stellar officer except for the pesky habit of shooting people in the kneecaps. After going over his personnel file what little information about his life it contained made him a mystery wrapped in an enigma and she was looking forward to peeling back the layers and finding out about the man. As she got off the elevator she noticed her office door was opened. She rushed in to find a tall, thin man with dark hair hovering over her desk, his back turned to the door. "Detective Riley I presume?" As she rushed in. "Sorry imp late, how did you get in here?" John turned to face her and she nearly stopped in her tracks, she was startled by how good looking he was. "The door was open, coffee?" He reached out to offer her the extra cup in his hand. She took the coffee and placed it and her other belongings on her desk. "Well let's get settled and begin shall we?" Iris extended her as an invitation for John to sit in one of the armchairs facing one another in part of the office. When she finally got settled she began to peruse him, she noted that he really was very good looking and more than likely used that to manipulate a lot situations he was in, like this one. She looked into his silver blue eyes, intelligent with a hint of sadness. This man was going to be a tough nut to crack but Iris was up to the challenge. "Alright Detective let's get started."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you again for the follows and reviews. I was moved that you were affected by the implants impact on Joss. The story may take an even darker turn for her as the implant takes over but it will get better. John as well will take a turn and since he was so ooc in season 4 he will definitely do some things out of character. Iris is a necessary evil didn't really want to add her to the story so sorry for that one. Hopefully Finch and Fusco will be making an appearance soon. I do not own POI but the mistakes are all mine. ENJOY!

Shaw was out of her mind with boredom. She had recently quit her second job as Romeo's wheelman and now she was stuck with this mindless tedium. She craved the excitement but she had to let them go because they were becoming sloppy. She mind went back to when she stole that virus with Tomas and seeing Grice he ex-partner in the agency, the rush that mission gave her, this stupid salesgirl job could never match. This cover identity was beginning to truly get on her nerves. The next time she saw Root she was going to kick her ass for letting the machine stick her as a perfume sample girl in a department store. She could hear Root's answer _it's all part of her plan-_ she rolled her eyes. She had been a government operative for crying out loud and now she was slinging mascara and eyeliner to mindless, whiny, overly pampered crybabies who didn't even need makeup and what really pissed her off was John was a cop! He was out on the streets in the middle of the action, chasing down perps, firing his weapon, ugh! Yeah the next time she saw Root she was going to beat her down, Root would think she was flirting with her or something, Shaw shook her head that chick had a one track mind. She sighed as she spritzed a woman in the face with the latest fragrance to sample. To make matters worse the department supervisor was constantly breathing down her neck. If they got out of this Samaritan mess she made a mental note to come back and break his legs for all the grief he caused her.

* * *

Martine had begun to pull the threads that Samaritan had given her from the retrieved image captured at the storage facility. The woman she was meeting was a thread that would unravel another part of the carefully crafted cover identity of the person captured in the picture. Martine sat at the phones at Rikers waiting for Katya Rodchenko the female member of Tomas' gang of thieves. Martine had eluded that she was the Katya's new attorney. Martine loved the lax in everyday bureaucracy one was willing to do the follow-up work, she smiled knowing that would all come to an end when Samaritan fully took control of all aspect of human life. Martine stared at the woman as she approached the phone. She was a drug addict and thief a stylized thief but a thief none the less and a mother. Martine showed no emotion as Katya picked up the other receiver. Martine stared at the woman knowing a well-placed threat would get the information she needed and lead her closer to the person in the picture.

* * *

Iris was gathering her notes for a training session she had with a group of cadets. She was trying to keep her mind off her last session with Detective Riley, especially after the breakthrough he had. He seemed so lost and broken talking about his detective friend that had died, it seemed like he was still holding some things back but she was determined to help him, that's why she recommended him for a temporary assignment at the cadet academy as a weapons and tactics instructor. She couldn't help the growing attraction well on her part at least. He was so handsome and sensitive, his compassion for others, those soulful eyes. She shook herself, where was her professionalism? She couldn't cross that line with a patient. Well it couldn't hurt to run into him after his training session, could it? She just wanted to see how he was doing. She gathered a couple of files and took off to run into Detective Riley accidently, of course.

John had just finished a training exercise where he was able to make contact with the latest number Dani Silva. He exited the training area covering his surprise and annoyance to find Doctor Campbell. "Apparently even an expert marksman like you still has a few things to learn about tactics" Iris eyeballed the paint splatter on his pant leg as she put away a file she was perusing while waiting for John. "Iris are you stalking me?" John walked up her slowly taken aback she was there. "Don't be ridiculous, I just finished teaching a class on the importance of mental health to some new recruits. Maybe you should sit in sometime." She smiled at him softly, a teasing tone in her voice.

"That reminds me I never thanked you for endorsing me for the instructor position." John held up his training weapon.

"Well given the ongoing IA investigation I figured it couldn't hurt to get you reacquainted with the rules. You making progress on the excessive force front?"

"Yes we are." John cocked his training weapon. Iris covered her shock that he would do that in front of her. She thought her was testing her reaction at that moment. "I'll see you tomorrow morning for your appointment." She asked brightly.

"Bright and early Doc."

* * *

Joss wiped the trickle of blood from her nose. Zachary had managed to get in a shot during their sparing practice. He was giving her a run for her money he had at least a foot in height on her but she had managed to get some good shots in. Now it was time to take this guy down. She took her stance to engage him once more and they began to dance around one another Joss kept her eyes glued to his watching and waiting for just the right moment, Zachary turned into a roundhouse kick and Joss timed it so as his foot made contact she fell back. She laid there holding her chest feigning she was really hurt and the wind was knocked out of her. Zachary hesitated to assist her, he didn't think he had kicked her that hard but as he stood there Joss continued to lay on the mat her hands on her chest. Zachary began to get nervous the longer she stayed on the mat. He glanced over at the observation deck where Greer and Lambert watched them. Joss laid there waiting for the right moment to strike. Patience would be her greatest asset against this enemy. Zachary couldn't take it any longer Greer looked at him, his expression unreadable so he went over to offer a hand to joss. That's when she struck, she kicked out with all her might and made contact with Zachary's groin. He yelled out in pain and went down to the mat that's when Joss jumped to her feet and kicked him in the head and continued to kick him till she was sure he was unconscious. She turned toward the observation deck breathing deep to catch her breath, there was no emotion, no remorse in her eyes. Lambert could swear there was a glint of victory. Greer smiled pleased with the results of her training. He pulled his cellphone display link to Samaritan. ASSET'S. TRAINING. ALMOST. COMPLETE. "It seems so my dear Samaritan our underground friends are in for quite the surprise." Joss' eyes met lambert's her tongue flicked out to capture the pool of blood that had gathered on her upper lip, he could swear the corner of her lip started to lift into a smile.

* * *

A/N: Zachary was the tall black guy in the season 3 episode Beta. I thought the contrast in stature would be a good touch in how Samaritan was changing Joss.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry for the delay, writer's block sucks! Between that and real life it's been a time. Anyway I do not own POI the mistakes are all mine. Enjoy!

POI Redux 309-5

The machine could only watch silently as Samaritan continued its quest to change asset Joss Carter into the perfect operative. She (the machine) wanted to reach out to analog interface Root to let Admin Finch and Reese know that Carter was alive but the machine felt it could not take the risk at this time. She had deliberately obscured her digital output occasionally leaking brief messages and instructions to analog interface Root. Samaritan's reach was growing exponentially, brutally crushing any digital competition wiping them out sometimes before they barely got launched and if her friends had any chance of defeating Samaritan she had to remain quiet till the time was right.

* * *

John had tracked the number Dani Silvia to the NYPD cadet academy. As usual John did his surveillance thing while Finch worked back at the subway. "Any updates on Silva's target Mr. Reese?" Finch asked over the earwig. "No but she's applying her lessons on curb searches by going through the trash." John peered at her thru the front windows covered by one of the building pillars. His phone buzzed, it was Iris sending him a text that he missed his morning appointment, then sending him a second text for him to reschedule. John glanced at the text cleared them and quickly got back to business. "Any clues on Silva's phone?" He asked Finch.

"I've combed through the data, she's collecting personal data on the other recruits. Phone numbers, e-mail accounts, home addresses, even locker combinations." Finch was surprised by her thoroughness.

"A mole inside the academy, just when we flushed out HR." Clear distain in John's voice.

"Maybe searching for recruits that can be blackmailed?" Finch not sure what to think.

"Question is who is she working for?"

Inside Silva's fellow cadet Alex Ortiz walked up on her as she finished checking the wastebasket. John continued to observe them as he fought off fatigue, he had been missing sleep for days not able to get to the subway to talk with Finch. He had to find out if there was any sign or possibility the machine would know whether Joss could be alive. He knew the older man would think him delusional that's why he wanted to talk to him face to face. They continued to monitor the exchange between Silva and Ortiz. "Sounds like Silva has an admirer." Finch broke his thoughts.

"I don't think it's mutual but we'll keep following her and discover what else we can find."

* * *

Finch was worried for his friend. John had been off his game since they saved Grace from Samaritan. Unfortunately there were enough distractions by their undercover identities and Samaritan to keep the team away from one another. The only person he had any consistent contact with was Root and that was for her to change personas every few days as instructed by the machine. Finch still wasn't sure how he felt about her having exclusive access to the machine, after all he had created it and now he was receiving sporadic communication thru Root.

Day transitioned into night as John tailed Silva as long as he could. He eventually had to make and appearance at the precinct and hopefully dodge Dr. Campbell. John was certain Iris was having him tailed so he had to turn over surveillance to Fusco and Shaw. John sighed knowing he had to reschedule his therapy sessions with Iris. He had missed yesterday's, today's and it was looking like he would miss tomorrow mornings and she had blown up his phone with text and voice mail with reminders. John got the feeling that Dr. Campbell's feelings were moving towards less than professional and he had to find a way to thwart that. He also had to tread carefully because he didn't want her to pull her recommendation for the academy instructor position before everything concerning Silva was resolved.

* * *

John had missed another appointment, surprise, surprise. Iris looked at her cellphone once more, there was still no response from Detective Riley. She had sent him several text almost three hours ago to let him know to reschedule and she wasn't going to text him again. She had to admit the man intrigued her, there was so much depth to him and she had only began to skim the surface. First of all he wasn't police, he didn't carry himself like police. He was secretive and constantly incommunicado. He exasperated his partner to no end and damn the man was gorgeous. She tried to concentrate on the notes she was making on another patients file. Her mind wandered back to her last session with Riley, his presence, how he smelled, and those soulful blue eyes, how he opened up about his childhood that smile had heated her to her core. Oh hell no! He was not brushing her off so easily, she slammed her laptop shut grabbed her purse and went in search of the elusive Detective Riley.

* * *

John had picked up his surveillance of Silva outside the cadet academy the following morning. Dani exited the building when he was stopped dead in his in his tracks by Dr. Iris Campbell who appeared out of nowhere. "Wait, not so fast detective. You missed your appointment this morning and you are being evasive." Iris unknowingly blocking him from following Silva. John glanced down at her "sorry about that, how about we—"

"Continue building on our progress? Great Idea." Iris said cutting him off.

"It's not a good time-"

"Would you rather I pull my endorsement of your instructor position? She countered.

"Yeah, how about we walk and talk?" He grabbed her arm and continued up the street after Silva.

"Sure, fine" as she fell into step with him, "we can start where we left off. Your hero complex which men often develop in response to being bullied as a child."

"Iris my school didn't have bullies, I kept them in line." John quickened his pace, put out that Iris would try to conduct a therapy session now, to continue to follow Silva.

"Bullying bullies is kind of the very definition of a hero complex."

"Reese we got a problem." Shaw broke in on his earwig. "Silva isn't a recruit she's already a cop."

"She's hunting a mole inside the academy." Fusco added. "According to her last entry she already knows who it is."

John senses go on high alert with the information he just heard. "You seem distracted, there's something else on your mind?" Iris observed him. John moved to close the gap between him and Silva. "You could say that" he responded as a car engine started at the end of the block. "Look, I don't know what you're are running from—"Iris watched him trying to maintain his pace.

"I'm not running from anything I'm trying to save someone." he whistled to get Silva's attention as an SUV raced from a side street and the rear window lowered an automatic weapon opened fire on Silva. John pushed Iris down behind cover. "Get down!" as he and Silva returned fire at the fleeing vehicle. Iris was shaken to her core, it had been years since she graduated from the academy and just as long since she fired a weapon or even been around when gunfire ensued. Was that her screaming? She thought to herself, frozen with fear she couldn't move even though the gun fire stopped. "It's alright, come on." John helped her to her feet brushing broken glass from her clothing and hair. "What just happened?" Iris couldn't stop shaking still not believing they were in a gunfight on the streets of New York City.

"You were saying about my hero complex?" John looked past her to Silva.

Shaw came through on John's earwig. "Boys we got this wrong. Silva is not the perpetrator she's the victim."

"And our undercover cop has just been outed." John responded.

John loaded Iris into the back of a taxi as she bombarded him with questions. "I'll explain later, for him hopefully much later, as the cab pulled off.

John was relieved to part ways with Dr. Campbell, he knew he would have to come up with something elaborate and just short of the whole truth to explain to her later, but he wouldn't worry about that now. Silva needed his help and protection and he would be her backup now that she knew he was following her and see this case thru to the end.

* * *

Joss was exhausted, she closed her eyes and laid her head back on the headrest of the SUV she and Martine were riding in. She tried to ignore the persistent ache in her head. Somewhere in her psyche she knew what transpired wasn't right. They had spent several hours trying to persuade Romeo and his sidekick Elvis to reveal the name of the wheel woman he recommended to the smash and grab crew. Romeo was not willing to give up his cohorts so easily, so Martine decided to persuade him by torture, even though he had tried to contact her thru her the Angler app on his phone to warn her no doubt. Then they were able to locate her.

Joss stood outside the bar covering the door, she could hear the screams of the men no telling how far Martine was willing to go to extract the information from Romeo and Elvis. There was a twinge of pain and she began to rub her forehead. Martine exited the bar and handed Joss a gun "finish this" Under the influence of the neural implant she entered the bar and emptied the clip into both men.


	9. Chapter 9

Poi Redux Season 309-5 Chapter 9

I do not own POI but the mistakes belong to me. Enjoy!

Dani Silva had been cleared of all charges against her! John hung up a call from Iris as he entered the subway. Hopefully he managed to pacify Dr. Campbell at least for the moment. He was pensive hoping he would get the opportunity to ask Finch about Joss. Finch had been busy cracking the encryption on the flash drive Ortiz had stolen for Dominic only to find out who the next number was. Carl Elias. Personally John he would have liked nothing more than to step back and let Elias and Dominic destroy one another, but then he thought about Joss how she had saved him from HR, she was the one who risked everything putting her life and career on the line, the one who deemed his life worth saving. John heaved a sigh knowing what he had to do and promptly left to find Elias.

* * *

Fusco was pissed. He was called out to a homicide, his so called partner Riley was nowhere to be found and he wasn't in the mood for making any excuses for him. It was early morning the sun wasn't up yet and he was in need of a strong cup of coffee. A uniformed officer greeted him as he approached the scene. "What we got?"

"The Vics are both males, it's pretty messy in there." The officer held up the tape to let Fusco pass. "Ah geez," Fusco grimaced as he took in the scene, there was blood everywhere. "You got a cause of death yet?" He asked the coroner.

"Won't say for sure yet, but I did manage to lift a couple sets of fingerprints." The buxom, redhead offered. "This may be solved before you get back to the precinct." She offered him an encouraging smile.

Lionel huffed at her and continued to look around. "Its days like this I really miss you partner." He muttered to himself and continued his investigation.

* * *

She's experiencing pain" Martine's aggravated presence swept into the war room where it appeared Greer was involved in yet another intense conversation with Samaritan, "What?" Greer turned toward her stone faced.

"She's hiding it, but she is experiencing pain. Is she resisting the implant?" Her eyes searching Greer's for answer. HER. RESISTANCE. IS. FUTILE. The words flashed across Samaritan's monitor.

"I agree dear Samaritan."

"Do we pull her?"

"Not Just yet, and as to our other matter?" Greer searching her face.

"We'll engage very soon." A slight smile passed over her lips at the thought of an encounter with Samaritan's enemy.

"Continue to take Jocelyn into the field we will continue to monitor the implant's output and make the necessary adjustments."

Martine exited the room angrier than when she entered.

Joss changed out of the blood spattered clothes. The scene in the bar flashed thru her mind. _"Please don't kill me!" The man cried out as bullets from the gun she fired ripped into his body. She saw the blood splatter her clothes the spray filling the air as he fell back._ She grabbed her forehead as the scene began to play over in her mind "Jocelyn?" The sound of her name pulled he into the moment. She turned to see Jeremy looking at her curiously, "are you alright?"

He had heard they were back at the facility. He was trying to keep his distance from her because of Martine's suspicion but he needed to see her. He was drawn to her beauty, to the fight she put into resisting Samaritan's control. As he entered the locker room he saw her holding her forehead, he knew he had to help her.

This was one of the few times Joss was actually glad to see Lambert. Her head had been pounding since she and Martine left the dive bar and the more the memories flashed through her mind the pain increased. "Jocelyn, are you alright?" he moved forward to steady her. Then more memories flashed thru her mind and she became dizzy and lost her footing, Jeremy's strong arms embraced her and held her to him. She looked up at him, her eyes filled with confusion and fear "I killed them" she whispered then she buried her face in his chest. It was that moment Martine came into the locker room.

The distain was evident in her eyes she hated being saddled with Samaritan's latest experiment and now here Lambert was attracted to it.

Martine glared at them, they were oblivious to her presence. She cleared her throat. Joss quickly found her footing and pushed Jeremy away, he grasped her shoulders looking deeply in her eyes checking if she really was alright. "Remember you are not alone." She stared into his eyes the familiarity of his statement washing over her. She acknowledged him silently and let him know that she was okay and Jeremy moved to leave, Martine kept her eyes firmly on Joss stone faced as Lambert left the room, she would definitely use this attraction to her advantage. Martine smirked at Joss as she began to formulate a plan to use against Lambert. "Suit up we have a rendezvous with Nadia." She smiled at Joss.

* * *

Nadia's location was tracked by the Angler app on her phone to this department store. Martine had brought Zachary with them to keep tabs on Carter, Martine would go in alone to engage the target. "Stay here, if I need backup I'll signal you." Martine entered the front doors and began a visual scan. She sent a chat request to Nadia's Angler profile to make contact. _Chat request denied_ was the response. She continued her search.

Ugh another customer from hell! This woman was really testing Shaw's self-control. All she wanted was to be left alone. Her phone had been buzzing all morning with chat request from Romeo. Now all she could do was try to appease this woman with free eyeliner because she had insulted without thinking. What else could go wrong today? She asked herself.

Martine continued to surveille the sales floor. _Chat request denied_ flashed across the screen of her phone. "Is target present?"

NEGATIVE was Samaritan's response. Martine checked the visual update of the image from the storage facility. She continued to look around the sales floor, a woman walked away from one of counters and that is when her target came into view.

Shaw put more makeup in the display case and when she looked up she locked eyes with the woman that wanted her, Finch, Reese and Root dead.

* * *

A/N: I just had to make a reference to Star Trek in honor of their 50th lol

Please review and let me know what you think so far.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Well here's another chapter they are coming slowly but surely. Thank you all that are reading and reviewing. POI doesn't belong to me all the mistakes do. Enjoy!

POI Redux Season 309-5 Chapter 10

Shaw put more makeup in the display case and when she looked up she locks eyes with the woman that wanted her, Finch, Reese and Root dead. Shaw's heart begins beating so loud that's all she can hear, she draws in a breath as everything around them begins to move in slow motion, suddenly absolute chaos ensues as Martine raises her weapon and bullets began to fly. Shoppers scatter, screaming as they ran for cover, glass shatters as bullets fly.

Shaw ducked down behind the counter pulling her supervisor with her. He chose this inopportune time to come check on her with his snarky remarks and attitude, she pulls out the weapons she has stashed for just this type of emergency and returns fire. "I'm guessing now would be a good time to ask for that raise, huh?" She winks and smiles at the terrified man as more bullets fly overhead. Adrenalin pumping, she stands to return fire and ducks back down. Samaritan spots the enemy target for Asset Martine directing her to Shaw. All Shaw knows is that she needs to extract herself from the situation before innocent people get hurt she didn't want to hear any lectures from Finch on collateral damage so she shoots out the ceiling cameras to blind Samaritan and quickly makes her way to one of the emergency exits.

Shaw manages to make her way out to the sidewalk and a woman pulls up to the curb on a motorcycle. She recognizes her, its Root! She tosses Shaw a helmet "get on!" Shaw climbs on back and they speed off.

Joss and Zachary sit in the SUV watching the situation inside the department unfold via tablet. Shaw shoots out the ceiling cameras they can't tell everything that's going on but by the reaction of the panicked people fleeing from inside it can't be good. Zachary pulls his weapon in case he has to go in and assist. Joss watches the street outside the department store as a woman drives a sleek motorcycle up to the curb just as a short dark haired woman runs out. Joss flinches as she recognizes her. Memories of Shaw begin to flood Joss' mind, suddenly she's transported to a bar waiting for her. _… **They are dressed for a night on the town, Shaw pulls a weapon out of purse. "Is that a Nano? Joss asked excited to see it. "Yeah, you can borrow it any time," Shaw grins as Joss examines the gun.**_

 **" _I appreciate you not telling the guys" Joss sips from her drink as Shaw sits down to share her table and passes her a bag of weapons._**

 _ **Shaw smiles at her slyly "boys can't have all the toys, you fixing to have quite a party with all this stuff, sure you don't need an assist, that 37-mil can be kinda tricky"**_ Joss squeezes her eyes shut from the pain as another memory washes over her, _**she's in a nightclub dancing with Shaw and another woman laughing and having fun**._ Joss manages to cover the pain just as Martine yanks open the car door. "Samaritan is tracking them, let's go!" Zachary peels off In pursuit of Shaw and Root.

Fusco sighs as he sits at his desk back at the precinct. He still has not had his coffee yet and was still struggling with the gruesome homicide scene he just left. He stares at Riley's empty desk wondering what he has managed to get himself into. Lionel puts in a call to the coroner's office to see if there was an update on those prints she pulled from the crime scene. "You know the usual detective there's a backlog and as soon as they come back you'll be the first to know." As he hangs up the phone he notices there's a commotion among the uniformed officers, they are gathering tactical weapons and Kevlar vest, Lionel gets one of the officer's attention. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Didn't you hear a call came in, there's a shootout in one of the department stores uptown." Lionel knows that glasses and company are somehow involved and no sooner the thought forms in his mind his burner phone rings. "Detective we could use your assistance!" Finch gives him the details as Fusco begins to exit the precinct.

* * *

The old gangster never ceased to amaze John. Here Elias was on the run from a gang of Dominic's lackeys and he was trying to go see his accountant. Finch let him know that Shaw's cover identity had been blown and that's where he wanted to be helping her get back to the subway safely, especially if Elias wasn't taking the threat from Dominic seriously. John was determined to finish this as quickly as possible and go help out Shaw.

* * *

My cover has been blown, how the hell did Samaritan find her? Shaw was still shaken by the shootout in the middle of a crowded department store as they slink along the streets trying to stay out of the sight. It made her realize just what lengths Samaritan and its operatives would go through to destroy them all. She just wanted to get back to the subway so Finch could work his computer magic. Root was able to go thru identities like tissues and she couldn't have a new one, BS!

* * *

Martine and Zachary tracked Shaw and Root as far as Samaritan could see them. Blind spots, is it possible Samaritan didn't have eyes everywhere like they thought? She knew Samaritan over looked ordinary criminals because there was an endgame planned for them, but not seeing everywhere had her at a loss.

Joss sat quietly in the backseat rubbing her forehead as the pain intensified in her head, memories were overwhelming her and she wasn't sure how long she could mask the pain. Martine stepped out of the SUV when the signal ended. She got out to survey the situation and found an open moving truck that was stopped in the road. After questioning the driver she put in a call to Greer. "Hello my dear, you have any news?"

"I found Shaw but she escaped"

"I assume with help with from Ms. Groves"

Something else, when I located Shaw Samaritan couldn't see her, like it was blind."

"Blind? That would explain their ability to avoid detection. The question is how are they accomplishing such a thing?"

I found the truck they were hiding in but they're gone. It was pulled over in a dead zone by a detective. I'm looking into it"

"Keep me apprised" Greer signed off the call.

* * *

Fusco's day had not gotten any better and now it was late evening. He had to go save Lucy and Ethel from God knows what earlier in the day. He plopped down at his desk "will this day get ever end," he muttered to himself. He thought back to the non DEA agent that came by to pay him a visit earlier. She was fishing for information on the girls but what really got to Lionel was the distress in Finch's voice the dude sounded really anxious. Lionel was worried that whatever they were involved in was….

His attention was pulled back to the present as someone from the coroners office brought him the id from the prints he had been anxiously waiting for. He noticed how sheepish the clerk was "here's the results sir the boss insisted these be hand delivered." Fusco frowned because that was extremely unusual they could have just been emailed. He opened the folder and read the results. The color drained from his face and he growled at the clerk "What the Hell! Is this someone's idea of a joke" he glared at the young man.

"No sir they had been run three times and each time we got the same results."

"This is impossible" Lionel sat back in his chair the file falling from his hand reveling the person who the prints matched. Detective Jocelyn Carter!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hello everyone long time no hear. Please forgive me for being away so long. All I can say is Life. Here's another chapter in the saga. Hope you enjoy as usual POI does not belong to me all mistakes do.

POI Redux Season 509-5 Chapter 11

Fusco was shaken to his core, he could not believe Joss' prints matched the ones pulled from the homicide scene. Impossible! He gathered up the photo and paperwork quickly hoping no one noticed, just as Detective Riley had come into the bullpen and plopped down at his desk. "Where the hell you been?" Fusco asked him not holding back his exasperation, expecting an answer. Lionel looked over at John, who stared back at him, hoping Reese didn't notice his shaky demeanor. There was no way John could not learn about the prints or how this case involved Carter. Lionel shuddered thinking about how the ex-operative turned into a one man wrecking crew laying waste parts of the city to exact revenge on those responsible for Carter's death, all that while he was severely injured. There could not be a repeat performance of that. His partner was unpredictable on a good day. Lionel had to see Finch, if the computer genius knew about stopping crimes and criminals before they happened surely he would have some idea how this was possible. "Nice of you to check in it's not like I've had the constantly cover for your ass." Lionel groused at John when he didn't answer. "Not now Lionel." John leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. Lionel as thankful Riley did not want to engage and left he desk pulling out his burner phone to call Finch.

John was weary as he entered the bullpen, he had no idea what to say to Lionel but he knew he needed to make an appearance at the precinct, hoping it would quell any questions about his absences before he could end this hellish day. He was hoping to get in and out before his captain or Dr. Campbell discovered he was on the premises. Iris, he had to have some serious excuses to give her, having missed several sessions but he didn't want to think about that now. He sighed sitting back in his chair, closing his eyes reflecting on the events of the day

Anthony Marconi was dead, Carl Elias was pissed, and he had moved to a higher position on Dominic's "to do list" he was now firmly planted in the middle of a gang war on top of staying off Samaritan's radar. How could Elias go back into that building? They had managed to get him out and John was set to go back in to get Anthony or at least try. The bomb that had killed Anthony and some of Dominic's men was so unexpected even Finch didn't discover its existence until it was too late. The sacrifice Marconi made for Elias had hit too close to home, reminding John of the sacrifice Joss made saving him. The sacrifice of a friend, comrade, someone who was loved dearly. The sadness that tried to overtake him after she died had gotten to a manageable level but now, today had opened some still tender wounds and he was at a point he really needed a drink, maybe several to quench the pain he was feeling. Joss, he squeezed his eyes shut tighter to keep the sting of forming tears from being shed and released a silent sigh, he still had not had the opportunity to ask Finch about her, it seemed so far away now but the feeling was still strong that he had seen her that night. They could always sense the other's presence and since that night and after today the feeling was stronger than ever.

Joss had always been an unspoken bond between John and the crime boss. Months after Carter died John had discovered that she had Elias hidden in the city even out of the machine's view, from that point on he and Finch overlooked some of Elias' more criminal endeavors when he resurfaced forming an uneasy truce. This was the second encounter where Elias had pulled a gun on him and if the old gangster was true to his word he would pull the trigger the next time he had the opportunity.

* * *

Shaw was pissed! The next she saw Root she was going to kill her, she was supposed to be taking her to give an assist to John while he helped Elisa but she woke up chained to a cot in the underground subway sanctuary. How the hell did Samaritan discover who she was and why couldn't she just get a new cover identity? She fumed as she propped her head onto her fist and stared at the wall, she really did not want to think about how close she came to dying. She had had some close calls in the past but it didn't matter so much then, now she had a team, a family around her that cared about what happened to her and to her surprise she cared about them and what happened to them too! That's why she was angry at Root. Root didn't understand, she had never served in the military there was a code they operated by you learned to depend on your fellow soldiers and you never left a man behind if you could help it, you always had your fellow soldiers back. That's why she insisted on giving John the assistance he needed and how she ended up here. She did have to hand it to Root somehow she managed to get the drop on her and that was not an easy feat. Still she was going to kick her ass!

* * *

Jeremy was happy to be back in the states. Greer had shipped him off to Europe then to Asia to handle Samaritan business. He knew Martine was behind it to keep him away from Joss. He had not heard or seen anything concerning her while he was gone so she was going to be his first stop. As he arrived at the complex he could barely hide his elation as he entered Joss' designated housing area expecting to see the beautiful former detective. The smile was startled off his face as he entered the room, the first thing he saw was Martine Rousseau, her eyes glistened with extreme anger as he met her gaze. "She's not here." Her growl so low he barely heard her speak. He looked at her and before he could ask the question she answered. "Your little friend has been fighting the implant." Jeremy stifled the grin that he wanted to show for Joss' small victory. "They sent her in for another adjustment. The smile on her face almost gleeful. Jeremy could only watch Martine as he thought about Joss and how proud her he was of in spite of the excruciating pain she must have suffered.

Lambert didn't realize he was smirking at Martine, her response was not what he expected. She walked up to him seductively she smiled at him wantonly "After they adjust that implant your friend will end up a vegetable if I have a say" her lips softly touched his.

Rage over took Lambert, he knew Martine hated Joss but he underestimated how much. He grabbed her by the arms his grasp so tight he was sure there would be bruises on her arms. "Greer will kill you for tampering with the implant protocols."

She continued to smile at him. "What Greer doesn't know may kill your friend." She laughed as he released her and went in search of Joss vowing if there was any further damage to Joss he would kill Rousseau.

" _Joss, you changed me…_ this time she would be ready for the kiss it started ever so soft would deepen become passionate. Those soulful silver blue eyes boring into her soul. She wanted the kiss needed it. Jeremy stood over joss' bed as she murmured coming out of the anesthesia "it's alright," trying to reassure her, his hand cupping her face, his fingers caressing her cheek. "John?" She murmured reaching up the touch his face. She had opened her eyes, in a medicated haze she pulled him closer.

"Joss? What did you say who do you mean?"

"John" she sighed once again trying the pull his face down to hers. Jeremy stiffened as she repeated the name. "John?" She couldn't mean John Reese? OMG! Is it possible she was connected to John Reese! He went to check the area to make sure they were alone. If Martine or Greer found out she knew John Reese they would end the implant procedures and switch to the simulations and from what he heard the test subjects of the simulations ended up with severe brain damage.

* * *

Iris sighed as she finished up her notes on Detective Riley's casefile. She had decided to work from home sensing Riley wouldn't be showing up for today's appointment. Somehow he managed to get past her defenses. In the short time he had been coming to her she was falling for the elusive detective. How could she ever clear him back to active duty if he hardly showed up for his appointments? There was so much she overlooked that it pressed against ethical boundaries. It was obvious he wasn't real police. The way he carried himself, that long lean body, she wondered what she would uncover if she had the opportunity to get him out of that suit. What would that body feel like pressed against hers, the intense way he observed his surroundings, the way he was always ready for action in case something happened, how he managed to show up with unexplainable scraps and bruises and why he would kneecap suspects. The deep pain and remorse she sensed from him was very real she really wanted to help him but at what cost? She released a breath thinking about how his strong arms and how it would feel to be in an embrace, the way he smelled like a man spicy, earthy, the way heat just seemed to radiate from his body, those eyes the intensity, the way they looked deep into your soul, that smile- the first time he smiled in session Iris crossed her legs because he aroused something deep within her, even now she shifted in her seat just thinking about him. She wondered if he knew the effect he had on women, probably not or at least he seemed not to. Her musings where interrupted by a loud knock at her door.

How did he wind up here, standing outside her apartment? He really had been trying to avoid her but he needed someone to share his pain. She had provided a listening ear even though she was paid to do so he even managed to share some of his life with her although he had to change some of the details? During his sessions there seemed to be something between them she is an attractive woman. He started to turn away, to try to deal with the pain on his own. He had fully intended to ask Finch about Joss but having to deal with a livid Shaw was more than he was willing tolerate. Thank goodness she was still unconscious when he left the subway. Before he knew it he was knocking on her door. She answered with a furrow in her brow. "John, what's wrong, what are you doing here? This is highly inappropriate." She was puzzled by the look on his face. Suddenly John was on her moving her backwards till she was pressed against a wall. His eyes searching hers for permission she nodded slightly if he hadn't been watching her so intently he would have missed her acquiescence, His lips covered hers softly at first and as she yielded to his kiss he deepened it his legs moving between hers parting them as he pulled her against his hardness. His hands moving to her waist and down her thighs feeling the softness.

Iris couldn't believe this was happening, this was something she had dreamed about but this could cost her job, her professional reputation, she could taste the alcohol on his tongue but she didn't want him to stop, her hands traveling up his arms running them thru his hair, giving into his passion as her surprise gave way to surrender. John began to pull the hem of her skirt up, Iris moaned as John lips moved from her mouth and began to trail kisses down the column of her slender neck. Iris could only hold on as this man Detective John Riley began to unleash a passion on her that she never felt before.

"Mr. Reese? Mr. Reese? Mr. Reese?" Finch's voice penetrating the alcohol fueled sexual haze surrounding John, "We have a new number." John opened his eyes seeming to realizing what he was doing. "Iris?" He blinked at her as if seeing her for the first time. "I'm sorry," He murmured something else and just as suddenly he left leaving Dr. Iris Campbell soaked in sexual desire.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows! Thank goodness for spring break! I can work on this a little bit more diligently. Well John left Iris pretty hot and bothered and her time in the story will be coming to an end sooner rather later. That Truth be Told episode, just awful!. The reunion that we've all been waiting for is on the horizon of sorts, and john will find out very soon that joss is alive so….. here's the latest chapter. POI does not belong to me but all mistakes do. ENJOY!

POI SEASON 309-5 REDUX CHAPTER 12

Finch uncharacteristically fidgeted while he waited at Lyric Diner for Detective Fusco. The man demanded that they meet in no uncertain terms. Finch complied with the request mainly out of curiosity. Harold was glad of one thing, that Fusco had picked the place, it still had not installed security cameras which was a blessing and since Shaw's cover identity had been blown he had to be all the more careful and he was feeling a little more exposed and vulnerable. Harold looked up as the rumpled Detective entered the diner. "Detective." Finch eyed him as the harried detective settled into the booth across from him. A waitress came over to the table just as Lionel took his seat. "I'll have coffee," Lionel gruffed as he ran his hand over his face, forgoing formality he got down to business. "You know anything about this?" Sliding a folder across the table. Finch looked around making sure there were no curious eyes then he opened it and began reading the contents, he looked up at Fusco, "How is this possible?" The quake in his voice betraying the calm he was trying to display.

"You tell me glasses, I thought you might have used your computer skills to pull something." Inwardly Finch's mind was racing Samaritan had to be involved. But how? Had it figured out the connection with Detective Carter and concocted evidence to flush them out of hiding? Was John's or Root's cover in jeopardy? Fusco cleared his throat pulling Harold's focus coming back to him.

"Sorry Detective, Finch hoped he sounded confident in his response. "I along with you and everyone else knows she died that night, this must be some sort of mistake." He looked Fusco in the eyes hoping the detective could not sense his inward turmoil. "That's what I thought too glasses but those prints were run thru the system three times with the same results, do you know what this could mean" Harold's eye's widened. "John doesn't know about this does he?"

"Are you kidding? Remember the scorched earth campaign he waged on this city and that's when he was seeking revenge can you imagine what he'd do if he thought there was a possibility she was alive?" A shiver ran up Harold's spine, just the thought of John thinking Joss was alive would be detrimental to the lives of all involved.

"Well as you said Detective I'll have to use my computer skills and investigate what this means, in the meantime Mr. Reese must not know anything about this." Finch looked over his glasses at Lionel. Thank goodness Lionel didn't vocalize it but the silent DUH! hung in the air between them. "As soon as I know something I'll contact you." Finch quickly left the diner, hoping the machine and Root could give him some assistance.

* * *

Jeremy entered Greer's office the following evening. He had made it a point to stay by Joss' bedside for most of the night hoping he wouldn't rouse any of the other Samaritan operative's suspicions. Martine was more than enough to handle. He found Greer sitting at his desk, blue eyes blazing and Martine standing beside him her face not showing any emotion. "Please Jeremy come in and have a seat." He took the chair opposite the two. "It's come to my attention that you may have possibly developed an infatuation with our test subject." Jeremy scowled, he hated the fact Joss was never a person to them. Keeping his eyes on Greer. "I know you have specific plans for her when we engage the machine's minions, I'm just trying to keep her alive to do so." That was when his eyes shifted to Martine, who flinched at the accusation. "Samaritan desires us to change tactics, Ms. Carter has been fighting the influence of the implant so we will forget about upgrading to the simulation protocols and since our operatives have not been able to locate Sameen Shaw," Greer gave a side glance at Martine who visibly shivered. "The reunion between Mr. Reese and Detective Carter will be moved up, we are calling a peace accord if you will between Samaritan and The machine. Jeremy couldn't cover his surprise fast enough Greer caught it immediately, "Yes, Mr. Lambert we inadvertently learned of Mr. Reese' connection to Mr. Finch that night of the explosion, there was always the suspicion that Mr. Reese and Detective Carter were connected because of her connection to the investigation of the man in the suit but it was confirmed by our dearly departed Kara Stanton. Her surveillance of Mr. Reese provided enough evidence that he knew her quite well. "So to get the attention of Mr. Finch's pitiful little machine we'll be sending you out on several rescue missions." Jeremy tried not to frown or shift in his seat, he didn't want to leave Joss. When they were alone together Jeremy instructed her to appear as if she under the influence of the implant he distracted the doctors if her behavior appeared different in any way so they couldn't put two and two together and give her more sedatives. Greer began to give Jeremy his final instructions which he only heard the last part. "I'm sure this will lead us to Mr. Finch and his cohorts in record time, you leave immediately."

* * *

Joss paced in her room thankful for the moments of lucidity. Where was Jeremy? He had been gone for hours, grateful for the time he had spent with her since she became conscious. She touched behind her ear where a bandage covered the neural implant attached to her skin. The last thing she remembered was tracking Shaw to a department store and all hell breaking loose and the intense headaches she suffered when joss saw her. She was extremely grateful to Jeremy for staying with her, helping her have more moments like this. She closed her eyes trying to remember the last time she saw her son. Taylor, he would always be her baby. She wondered how much he changed in the time she been separated from him? Was he alright? Coping well with her supposed death how was he and his father getting along? There was the sting of forming tears in her eyes. And john? She tried not to think about that night on the sidewalk outside the third precinct as Patrick Simmons slipped out of the shadows and opened fire on them. It all seemed a life time ago. And Harold's super computer would it or could it tell them she was alive. She laid back in her bed not wanting anyone walking in finding her moving about freely this was a dangerous charade she and Jeremy were trying to pull off and they couldn't afford to be careless.

* * *

Iris didn't care that she appeared clingy or obvious after last night she needed to see Detective Riley. She was shaking when she entered the bullpen. Her mind was still clouded with the erotic memories of John as he kissed her so passionately it was like he was making love to her mouth, she would have succumb to anything he desired to do to her but he suddenly stopped and left her extremely frustrated. His desk was clear, evidence that he wasn't in yet. She stopped and stared at it as if he would magically appear. Her mind conjured up images of them entangled in that kiss, his soft lips overpowering her, his mouth on her neck, his hands, she shuddered thinking about his hands caressing her body. She was pulled out of her musings by the sound of fingers snapping in her ear. "Did you hear me, I was asking how's our boy's therapy is going? Captain Moreno smiled at her. "You were pretty far gone there, where were you? She chuckled at the flustered doctor whose face was turning beet red. "Are you alright you look a little flushed? Moreno stared curiously at the doctor not waiting for an answer. 'I was saying how's his therapy going, will he be back on active duty soon?" Iris was embarrassed her desire was overwhelming she need to go somewhere and clear her head. "We have a few more sessions to work out then he's all yours.' Then she took off for her office leaving Captain Moreno baffled by her weird behavior.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thank you all so much for the continued support for this story it really means a lot. OMG! I had forgotten how much dialogue there was in the season 4 episodes. This chapter is based on the episode The Cold War and will continued into the next chapter or else this one would be super long. I left out all the gods and demigods talk it just got burdensome but I did use quite a bit of the dialogue. Just want to give credit … Not sure when the John and Joss' reunion will take place my muse isn't quite sure yet. I do not own POI but all the mistakes are mine. ENJOY!

POI Redux Chapter 13

John stood across the street from the bistro where the latest number had settled in for lunch. He was fighting to maintain his focus, nursing the remnants of a nasty hangover. He hated the fact he was impaired while working on a number but things had gotten so out of hand last night. He could not believe he handled things so stupidly with Iris. Finch's call with a number was timed perfectly, whether he knew it or not, before things went further than a kiss. He could blame his slip on all the alcohol he consumed but he knew it was the combination of missing Joss and an underlying attraction to Iris that drove him to her apartment ending the way it did. Thank goodness for Rachel Farrow to focus on and hopefully case will be one to keep him distracted for a while. "Finch looks like our number is waiting on a lunch date." John waited patiently as Finch continued to dig into her background trying to figure out whether she was victim or perpetrator.

"Likely her husband he's a hedge fund manager at a firm downtown."

"And Rachel Farrow is a law clerk at the courthouse. This is probably about a case she's been working on, why don't I just break into her office?" John asked hoping for the opportunity.

'Because it's located in a federally owned building Mr. Reese if you were caught it would certainly be the end of Detective Riley." Finch responded aggravated by John's recklessness.

"Our girl seems a bit nervous Finch maybe she's not meeting her husband after all. It could be an affair." John was startled when Samaritan's man Jeremy Lambert sudden appearance rushing around the corner to enter the restaurant heading straight to Rachel's table. "Finch its Samaritan!"

"Could you expand on that detective?

"Greer's man Lambert just sat down at Rachel Farrows table." John shook off the hangover of the night before and moved to across the street just outside the restaurant.

Jeremy wanted to get this errand boy service over for the day, Greer and Samaritan had him running all over the city eliminating issues for several people and he had tired of it several hours ago. The only thing on the forefront of his mind was getting back to Joss and making sure she was safe. Somehow he needed to calm Greer's concerns that he was infatuated with the woman. Martine had hinted at something deeper, did he have deeper feeling for Jocelyn? She wasn't the average test profile Samaritan picked and when he found out she was connected to John Reese he knew that connection endangered her life the more and he felt the urge to protect her. Was he in love with Jocelyn? Love where did that come from? She had invaded and taken over his thoughts, her strength, vulnerability and courage were things he truly admired about her, and her beauty was constantly on his mind. Waves of raven hair, her full luscious lips, her big brown soulful eyes, so full of expression she looked at you like she was looking into your soul. Her beautiful taut body. Her wellbeing was the first thing he thought of when he woke up in the morning and the last thing he thought of before falling asleep. He snapped out of his musings to get this meeting with Rachel Farrow over and get back to the woman that had subtly captured his heart. He took the seat across from Rachel startling the woman.

"Um excuse me-"

"Hello Rachel, my name is Jeremy."

"How do you-? You need to go Jeremy I'm waiting on my husband, please"

"Don't worry I'm not here to make any romantic overtures, how's your wrist?"

"Why would you ask that?" She looked at him puzzled by his question.

"Still healing from the spiral fracture? It was a nasty break, takes a long time to heal especially when it's your writing hand. You told your friends you fell down playing tennis, just a silly accident." He smiled at her. "How clumsy of you, you couldn't tell them how your husband twisted it during an argument and broke it."

"How—how do you know this?" Fear registering on her face.

"I'm a friend and I want to help you."

John stood outside observing the exchange. He didn't think Lambert wanted to hurt her but he was ready to step in to help Rachel if necessary.

Jeremy continued the reveal details of Rachel's life that Samaritan had given him. "There was the broken ribs last year, then the dislocated Jaw. And you're so very much alone that you became desperate. You knew that someday your husband would kill you." Rachel fought back tears as Jeremy told of her secret plight. "You see I have this friend," he leaned in closer to Rachel not taking his eyes off hers. "A very powerful friend who knows how to take care of a problem like your husband. He sat up and continued. "Did you know most insulin pumps are networked these days?" A wonderful technological advancement that assures that diabetics are alerted when their blood sugar is too low or too high.

Rachel continued to stare at him in utter shock.

"Unfortunately, those pumps can be tampered with to give false readings. You know what happens to someone who takes too much insulin?" She shook her head no wide eyed.

"What are you saying? What can your friend possibly do for me?"

"The same thing you were about to do. You're such an honest person, he smirked at her. "You even applied for a gun permit. A Ruger .38 LC wasn't it? A pistol small enough to fit inside that handbag you hold so tightly"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Rachel clutched her purse tighter. Jeremy shook his head slightly. 'You might be the last honest person in the world, Rachel. It would be a shame to see you make such a terrible mistake, you won't have to kill your husband, but you can be certain he will never hurt you again."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"Because he's dead." Jeremy stated matter-of- factly.

John noticed a man collapse across the street just outside the bistro and ran over to investigate. "Lambert wasn't lying Finch, Rachel Farrow's husband is dead." John waited outside for Jeremy to leave and to make sure there was no other Samaritan activity then he decided to return to the subway.

Jeremy assured Rachel she didn't have to worry about being hurt any longer and left the restaurant just as her phone began to ring. One more message to deliver and he could get back to Joss. He stopped in front of a corner security camera and smirked into the lens. "We know you're watching, you're always watching. I have a message for the machine and its agents Samaritan says hello. His smile turned to a frown as his phone began to ring.

* * *

Greer stared out the window of the empty apartment building watching the people moving about unaware of Samaritan's control of the city. Soon he would have the whereabouts of the single person that could ultimately stop them. Harold Finch. Memories of the face to face encounter wafted to the forefront of his mind. _The wind whipped around them as they stood in the light of the moon on a roof across from the old courthouse, the city plunged in darkness. Greer stared at the only person that could cause Samaritans demise. The final part of the plan to bring Samaritan online in motion. He inwardly congratulated himself everything had worked to perfection. The mock trial had gone off without a hitch, Senator Garrison and Control were on their way back to Washington with terrorist rhetoric on their minds, the remnants of Vigilance in the form of Peter Collier laid at their feet dead or dying, the creator of the machine finally revealed and standing before him. Greer's heart was heavy with anticipation as he explained to Harold Finch the ultimate plan. How man only brought chaos and confusion and that Samaritan would bring order to the world and how Harold would not be alive to see it._

Greer smiled as he turned his attention to his waiting operatives, hoping that the events of the day would cause a meeting between the machine and Samaritan.

Jeremy tried to hide his annoyance at being summoned once more away from his destination, Joss. He watched Martine clean her weapon for the third or was it the fourth time, he had lost count. "What?" Martine noticed him staring at her. "You've already cleaned your weapon Martine." His voice dripping with sarcasm.

"This is what I do when I'm bored." She answered him casually.

"Maybe you should find a hobby."

"All my hobbies include a gun, not like you playing nursemaid." Glib in her response.

"How's it going?" Greer came over interrupting their bickering.

Jeremy drew his attention to him. "Very well sir, the NYPD has locked up nearly two dozen criminals after Samaritan decrypted IP addresses and anonymously emailed the information to the press. The police owe it a debt of gratitude." Greer chuckled. "And Ms. Shaw's whereabouts?" Martine joined the conversation angered the operative had eluded her for so long. "Still unknown, Samaritan can't locate her anywhere in the city. I thought an operator would have more fight in her.

"Patience Martine, have faith she'll show herself soon enough."

"What's next sir?" Jeremy asked pulling the conversation back to him.

"Twenty-four hours without any new crime. Samaritan will show its strength and then the machine can still decide if it still wants to hide."

* * *

Fusco's day was going great. The holding cells were at capacity arrest were so easy the perps should just walk into holding and lock themselves in the cell, as usual his partner was nowhere to be found so he thought he'd give him a call. "What do you want Lionel?" John answered the call annoyed Lionel would call while he was tracking his latest number. "I miss the sound of your voice, how's your day going honey?" Lionel responded gleefully. "I don't have time for this." John answered further annoyed by the honey reference.

"You working your side job."

"Something like that."

'Sorry I'm in kind of a good mood here the holding cell are at max with all the bust we've made today."

"Pick up any homicides?"

"I knew you'd be interested in that, and no not a one."

'Then who's filling up the holding cells?"

"We're helping other departments deal with their overflow, we got a bunch of dealers and an identity theft ring responsible for three murders. These guys have been hiding under a rock for two years. Until an email was sent out to the ringleaders entire contact list."

"I guess criminals shouldn't trust technology to hide their dirty work. Did any of the ID thieves get hurt during the arrest?"

"As a matter of fact the ringleader tried to take off ended up doing a swan dive down an open elevator shaft. Freak accident."

"Some accident."

'You know something I don't"

"Maybe one or two things."

"Fine don't tell me but I need to know if you're coming because I gotta work on my latest excuse where my partner is hiding."

"Later, be sure to save me some paperwork." John disconnected the call and did a pass by the number's cubicle noting a detonator in his desk drawer. He went to one of the end offices preparing to apprehend him when a SWAT unit entered the floor to arrest the same man. It was clear Samaritan was still doing the team's job. Frustrated John wasn't sure what to do so he moved on to the next number.

* * *

**The next chapter is a continuation


	14. Chapter 14

POI REDUX Chapter 14

Root's sense of urgency intensified as she rushed to reach her destination. The machine had sent her GPS coordinates to this location to find someone, she just didn't say who. The team had determined that Samaritan was 'doing our job for us' as Reese called it but Harold and Root knew there was something more sinister occurring. Samaritan had the city running at peak efficiency, traffic was running smoothly, all the trains and busses were running on time, and according to Fusco the jails were packed with suspects caught red handed. It was an understatement that Samaritan's electronic fingerprint was all over this. Root perked up when she spotted her quarry. She noted he was clearly preoccupied not paying attention to his surroundings, her perfect opportunity to strike.

The cool afternoon air flowed over Jeremy's skin as he rushed down the sidewalk towards downtown. He was at a loss. He was still playing messenger boy for Greer and Samaritan and now he was certain that they were intentionally keeping him out in the field and away from Jocelyn. He wished there was some way to contact her just to see if she was alright, it would put his mind at ease and help keep his focus, suddenly he was grabbed, spun around and pushed up against a wall, feeling a gun pressed against his ribs. He found himself face to face with Samantha Groves aka Root.

"I forgot how much I love surprises." Root began patting Jeremy down for weapons.

"Tell me what you're looking for lovely, maybe I can help you find it" he smiled as if he was enjoying the close contact.

"No phone, no weapon, I'm disappointed." Root stated trying to sound coy as she finished her pat down.

"I didn't see a need for either today." Jeremy chuckled.

"Samaritan maybe a god but you're just flesh and blood." Pressing the gun deeper in his ribs.

"There's no need for threats Ms. Groves, I'm here because Samaritan wants me to be."

'You have a message for her?"

Samaritan would like to have a conversation with your machine."

It was Root's turn to chuckle. "How terribly sweet you could think I'd have a say in what she'll do, or not do in this case."

"You're the only one who can speak to the machine directly, are you not?'

Why does Samaritan want to speak to her? What would be the point other than mutually assured destruction?"

"Samaritan is ready for a peace talk." Jeremy stated.

"Peace talks are for negotiating. What's changed?" Root countered.

"I'm only at liberty to ask for a conversation.

"Samaritan would be wasting her time, the answer is no."

"Please look for me again once you change your mind." Jeremy straightened his jacket and began walking away as Root released him.

"You're very confident for a lackey, Mr. Lambert" Root shouted after him.

"Samaritan wanted to show your machine what the city looked like under its control. Peaceful, organized. Now you'll see what life is like thru a less charitable looking glass." He slightly bowed, turned and continued walking away.

* * *

As a new day dawned the city woke to utter chaos as once again Samaritan made its presence or lack thereof known. In some parts of the city traffic was at a complete standstill by traffic signal malfunctions, trains deliberately stopped on the tracks, false fire alarms. Aggravated assaults were up it seemed Samaritan was reveling peoples' secrets to their significant others and they in turn were turning on each other, and that was just the tip of the iceberg. After watching the devastation, and the team being run ragged all over the city, chasing legitimate and false leads The Machine acquiesced and decided to sit down with Samaritan. She contacted Root to reach out and setup a meeting.

* * *

Shaw was appalled by the chaos unfolding as she watched the various computer monitors. Samaritan had caused the city to fall into absolute chaos. Traffic jams, stalled trains, and violent assaults had erupted across the city. Her heart dropped knowing Harold, Reese, Root and even Lionel lives were in danger out in the thick of it. She took a deep breathe to gather her thoughts. Samaritan had caused the city to run smoothly the day before lulling the citizens into a false sense of security, what a difference 24 hours make. Samaritan wouldn't stop till the team was dead and it had total control over what was left. She wasn't going down without a fight. She pet Bear and gave him a scratch behind the ear. Grabbed her plan B bag filled with weapons, took a final look around the subway and went out to help the machine and her team and if she died at least she was done hiding!

* * *

Jeremy responded the urgent call, Greer had summoned him back to the abandon office building once more. "What can I do for you sir?" He rushed to the area where Greer was hunched over a monitor communicating with Samaritan. 'You can help me ring in a new beginning. Samaritan is planning something for the entire world to see not just this small city." Greer's exuberantly stated.

Did it tell you what it's planning?"

"No but I have an idea." Greer smirked.

"What then Sir?" Jeremy's curiosity rising.

"Then we start a new era one where human fallibility no longer matters, because of the one thing that unites us all, Samaritan. Gather Martine and the asset, be ready, you'll need to move at a moment's notice."

The machine sent Root to Wall Street. The face to face meeting with Samaritan had gone as expected. Samaritan's avatar, although a child was confident in relaying Samaritan's position about mankind needing a firm hand to help maintain control. Mankind was not responsible enough to help itself and take care of one another or the environment or any number of things it droned on about, needless to say the meeting had come to an impasse and now the results were being witnessed and soon beyond the city.

* * *

Jeremy rushed back to the compound to Joss, he would only have a few minutes to assess her condition and bring her up to speed on what was going on. Joss gasped and clutched her chest as Jeremy burst into her room, startling her. "I'm sorry Jocelyn, quickly listen to me you must act as if you are still under the influence of the implant!" She was taken off guard by his urgency. "Jocelyn, Martine is coming to take you out on another assignment in the field, you cannot react no matter what happens do you understand!?"

"Jeremy, I, what's going?—"

"No reaction, to anything you see or hear no matter what, got it?" He grabbed her firmly by the forearms and looked into her eyes. "Do you understand? Your life depends on it!" She reluctantly shook her head yes. "Now change into your field gear and be ready."

* * *

After the sit down with Samaritan's human interface The Machine knew there would no peaceful resolution or coexistence. The assault had begun The Machine watched as Samaritan breached the fire wall of the New York Stock Exchange and caused the financial stability of the world's markets to plunge suddenly. There was worldwide panic in all the markets. This was definitely an all hands on deck moment to put a stop to Samaritan. Let the games begin!

* * *

Some of the dialogue was from episode The Cold War


	15. Chapter 15

POI Redux Chapter 15

 _They had been successful deploying the countermeasure that would stabilize the plummeting stock market. They had gotten pinned down by several Samaritan operatives in an adjoining corridor, not able to breach the short distance to the service elevator would lead to their escape. That's when things really derailed. John getting shot in the back as he moved to shield Finch from a stray bullet. Shaw coming out to nowhere 'in save the day mode' pulling explosives from her pocket and causing a diversion of her own. Finch and Lionel helping a semiconscious Reese across the corridor to get him to the elevator without further injury. That's when Lionel spotted her, stepping out of chaos erupting around them, he and Finch froze for a split second not believing their eyes, her eyes were wide locked on to a wounded Reese. She was moving forward as a man ran behind her grabbing her around the waist pulling her back and down to the floor. That's when Root and Shaw began laying down cover fire so they could make it to the elevator themselves. Lionel helped Finch settle Reese on to the floor, he turned just in time to see Shaw exit the elevator to get to a reset button on the far wall. That's when the gunfire started again, Shaw was hit once, twice, a third time blood spraying from her body as the doors to the elevator began to close, Root was hysterical trying to get out to help her, he and Finch had to grab her as the door closed that's when the sound of a final gunshot exploded._

Fusco sat with his head in his hands, his mind racing. His head pounded as the memories of the gunfight swirled thru his mind. What the hell just happened? Was it even real? The last 24 hours had been surreal. The peace in the city, the absolute chaos and then then potential stock market crash. Were we really just in an OK corral type shootout in the basement of the NY stock exchange? His emotions reflected the state of the team, Root was quietly crying slumped in the corner, distraught over seeing Shaw riddled with bullets. Reese was dazed, in the bedroom suffering from his latest gunshot wound. Finch was trying to hold himself together, patching up Reese and Shaw was possibly dead shot by the blond posing as a D.E.A. agent that had been hot and heavy on Root and Shaw's trail seeking them out at his precinct just a few days prior, but all that shadowed in comparison with the knowledge JOSS CARTER. WAS. ALIVE!

Lionel looked up at Finch as he came out of the bedroom of the safe house where he was tending John's gunshot wound. "Did you know?!" Fusco stood, anger radiating from his body as Finch entered the living room wiping his hands on a towel. "Did you know she was alive? How long? Huh?" He had moved into Finch's personal space standing toe to toe his chest heaving.

Finch was totally shell shocked to find out Detective Carter was alive and Samaritan has had her all this time. Outwardly Harold hoped he was displaying a sense of calm to help defuse the situation, inwardly his emotions mirrored the detective's frustration, fear, anger and unbelief. "Calm down detective I know just as much as you do at this moment."

"I doubt that." Fusco huffed as he plopped back down on the sofa in utter exhaustion. The two men sat in silence for the moment. "How is this even possible? You said she died in his arms remember, the department gave her the full ceremonial send off." Lionel closed his eyes, it was their partnership and her friendship that helped him become a better cop, a better father, a better man. "How do we get her back… and he turned a looked at the bedroom door, "how the hell do we tell him? " Fusco asked quietly, staring at the floor elbows resting on his knees. "Do you remember the scorched earth campaign he waged on this city when he thought she was dead all the injured he left in his wake?" The memories made Finch shudder inwardly but he kept quiet letting Fusco continue to vent his emotions. "Look I know you and Wonderboy forget that I'm a cop, and a damn good one. Fusco looked up at him. "That blond was the same one that came looking for Lucy and Ethel a few days ago, remember the one you warned me wasn't a cop? So don't try to sell me some BS that you don't know everything involved, because I know better. Things have been off for a while not to mention when you all disappeared for weeks and then reappeared as if nothing happened." Lionel and Finch locked gazes until Harold relented. "And tell me something else glasses, who was Froot Loops talking to in that basement when she said **she** had a plan and how is it Root knew how to lead us exactly to where we could get away?"

"We need to tell him Finch." The quiet voice startled them, forcing their attention to the doorway of the bedroom where an injured Reese stood.

* * *

Thru the clearing explosion that's when Joss spotted them, her comrades and friends quickly making their way across the corridor to the service elevator. Her eyes zeroed in on the injured man who appeared semi-conscious that Lionel and Finch had propped up between them. "John" The name barely audible from her lips. She began to move forward and as she made a couple of steps Jeremy grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back and down to the ground. Joss ignored the residual gunfire as she wrestled with Jeremy to get away from him. She wrestled out of his grasp just in time to see Martine shoot Shaw. "Nooo!" Joss screamed and ran toward Martine, Martine turned toward Joss a sinister smirk on her face as she raised her weapon toward her. Without warning Jeremy appeared before Joss and slumped against her as a single gunshot rang out.

Jeremy's eyes grew wide then settled on Joss' face. His hand came up and cupped her cheek. "Beautiful." Jeremy's eyes focused on her face, He then slid to the floor blood pouring from the bullet hole in his back. Not clearly understanding what just happened Joss looked up to see Martine with gun in hand still pointed in her direction but Martine's eyes were glued to the prone form of Jeremy Lambert as his blood poured out on to floor.

Martine's mind was racing dead- was he dead, did he really just step in front of a bullet for… her eyes glazed over as she started to squeeze the trigger finally she would end the bane of her existence. "Martine it's time to send in the cleaning crew time is short." Greer voice coming over her earwig interrupting her action. "Return to the new complex we'll need to improvise the next steps of Samaritan's plans with the demise of Mr. Lambert.

"Bring them!" Martine barked. Zachary grabbed Joss and a couple of operatives moved to retrieve Shaw. "And get this mess cleaned up!"


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hello everyone I hope you are enjoying this journey as much as I am.

First I debated long and hard weather to include Control in this story. Her character was absolutely wasted and her pitiful ending was totally bogus and lazy on the writer's part so she will make a very limited appearance. Second I used parts of the episode Ctrl- Alt- Delete in addition to Pretenders. Monica Jacobs and Finch intrigued me since the episode Trojan horse and had planned to write a FF for them, so I saw an opportunity to use the character I hope you enjoy the respite I have in mind for the characters. There will be some sexy time for them so the rating will be changed. Also Iris rears her ugly once more but the end for her is near as is the reunion of our beloved Careese. I do not own POI but the mistakes are all mine. ENJOY!

" _The mayhem continued on Wall Street with a break-in at the security firm that houses the surveillance footage for the stock exchange. The suspects a heavily armed man and woman in ski masks, (the screen shifts to a grainy photo of a man in suit and a woman dressed in blacl) shot a security guard inside the building, then made off with numerous sensitive surveillance hard drives. (Footage cuts to interview of hospitalized security guard) Authorities say both assailants are at large and should be considered armed and extremely dangerous."_

Fusco sighed as he watched the current news report on monitors in the subway. Reese and Root, or as he dubbed them the mayhem twins were wreaking havoc across the city and to make matters worse Finch was out of town on some emergency leaving him to monitor the machine. "Can you believe this?" He asked Bear. The dog just whimpered and put his head down. Fusco still couldn't wrap his mind round all that Reese and Finch revealed to him the night they found out Carter was alive. An artificial Intelligence? Finch invented an artificial intelligence and sold it to the government for a dollar? The thing was supposed to track terrorist but tracked everyone and the people that weren't important enough but their lives were endangered were somehow irrelevant? It was the stuff that was made of blockbuster summer movies not real life, but it did explain a lot like how they showed up when people were in trouble. How they were able to access so much information about him and Carter and all the others they helped. But it raised more questions too like why the machine never let them know Carter survived that night and where she and Shaw were now? The silence down in the subway was beginning to give Fusco the creeps when his phone rang.

"Detective how are you faring?" Finch asked Fusco.

Glasses is that you?"

"Yes Detective I had to call you on a satellite phone instead of using the mesh network we would normally use. I'm in Hong King. I'm sorry to place you in this position having just learned about the machine but this was a matter of utmost importance. This was the perfect time to take advantage of this window of opportunity before it closed."

"Not to add to your worries but Reese and Root are tearing up this city and me being stuck down here is making it impossible to mop up after them, this keeps up they're gonna get caught!"

"I assure Detective I will get done and return as quickly as I can. Please hold down things down as best you can." The entire situation was unnerving to Finch. Fusco covering the machine was not the ideal situation, and having Samaritan breathing down their throats made matters. John and Root joined forces which made him extremely anxious no doubt they were using every resource in their arsenal to recover their friends and comrades. So far they had managed to stay one step ahead of Samaritan and from Fusco had reported the government as well so hopefully their luck would hold out till he got back.

* * *

Harold ended the phone call and entered the conference center. He was nervous, seeing her again. Monica Jacobs. She was beautiful, extremely tech savvy and easy to talk to. He first encountered her when the machine had given her number. Turns out she was to be the scapegoat in a conspiracy within the company Rylatech. She had become curious about some inner workings and began her own internal investigation and needed to be eliminated when she was discovered. He needed to trust her. When she last met him it was under a completely different name and very dangerous set circumstances. Things had been such a mess at the time he met her. He spotted her thru the crowd took a deep breath walked in her direction, her back was to him. "Monica."

She turned to him, her eyes stretching wide with recognition. "Harold?" She excused herself from her colleague glanced at his credentials' her face morphing to a look of puzzlement. "Professor Whistler?" She move forward knowing what ever he was up to he would tell her when he could. "So you're the one presenting the paper on precautionary principals in neural evolutionary decision making systems."

"Why yes guilty as charged." Harold answered contritely.

"You know every single conclusion you've drawn is completely and utterly wrong." Monica smiled seeing the surprise to her challenge in Harold's eyes. "You could not have written a paper that annoyed me more if you tried. Ethics requires we proceed slowly in predictive analytics, but what about innovation?"

"Oh Monica, you're a pro-actionist, she could hear the teasing in his voice. "Precautionary principals Ms. Jacobs create the only possible framework when you consider the implications of neuro-evolutionary technologies."

"Well people have a right to science!?" She countered.

"And a right to responsible scientist." He challenged.

Monica flashed a bright smile at Harold. "I knew I was going to enjoy Hong Kong. Maybe we could continue our debate over a late dinner?"

* * *

Iris sipped her cup of tea as her mind wandered back to the kiss she shared with John. It had been a couple of weeks since their last appointment. She shook her head wondering what outlandish non-excuse he had for her when he finally did make a session. She flipped on the television to breaking news that immediately caught her attention. A newscaster came on telling about man and woman had been causing problems though out the city. When they flashed the picture of the duo she almost chocked on her tea. She moved closer to the screen to examine the picture "No, it can't be." She stared at the screen as the news report moved to the weather.

* * *

She didn't have the strength to fight back. With everything she witnessed in that basement and the emotions that came with it had robbed her of anything she had left she was elated that John had survived the night Simmons gunned them down but upset that he had to endure another gunshot wound. Angry because it appeared that Finch's super computer could not or had not let them know she was very much alive. Happy that Fusco was still helping the team with the numbers. Terrified that Shaw would not survive her gunshot wound. Grateful and amazed but anguished that Jeremy Lambert took a bullet in her stead and died as a result. Zachery dropped her down into a chair and began to zip tie her to it. When he was finished he snatched the black hood off her head. She had to blink several times for her eyes to adjust to the light, she watched as some operatives wheeled in a gurney that held Shaw's still body. Joss breathed a sigh of relief that she was alive. As her eyes moved around the room she noticed the Samaritan operatives that were present sneering at her, if looks could kill, her eyes landing back on the bed that contained Shaw. Joss was sure they held her responsible for Jeremy's death and to solidify her belief Martine entered the room shoving the operatives that were between her and joss out of the way. She stood before Joss and before anyone could stop her Martine backhanded Joss. Then she grabbed Joss by the hair pulling her back as far as the chair would allow, and snarled into her face "If it is the last thing I do I will see that your brain will be so fried you won't be able to remember how to sit up in a chair." She lowered her voice so only Joss could hear her. "I don't want you dead, I want you to suffer like-"

"That's enough Martine." Zachary intervened. "You know they are both needed for the next phase of the project, you'll have your opportunity for revenge."

Martine stood up took a deep breath to regain composure then straightened her clothes. "Yes, you're right," she glanced between Shaw on the gurney and Carter. "Till we meet again ladies." She turned on heel and exited the room followed by the other operatives.

"Joss hung her head ran her tongue over her lip, she tasted blood. She squeezed her eyes shut so she wouldn't cry.

"Damn Carter, what the hell did you do to piss off Martine and how come you didn't invite me?" Shaw groaned as she adjusted her position on the gurney, her voice weak. The room silent was suddenly filled with the strained laughter from both women.

* * *

The Hong Kong dialogue was from episode Pretenders...

I wanted to include a romance that was out of character for Finch in one of my fics for a while this seemed like a perfect opportunity to do that. This will add to the emotional angst later.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: This chapter is a combination of episodes Pretenders and Ctrl-Alt-Delete, I substituted Monica Jacobs for Beth Bridges and Fusco is covering the Machine since Shaw has been captured but that's only eluded to. I don't own POI but all the mistakes are all mine. Enjoy!

POI Redux Season 309-5

Chapter 17

He would not rest till he found her. It been 36 hours since he last slept and he would go as long as he could until they found a clue to her and Shaw's whereabouts. She had been alive all this time, it had been over a year and a half and the machine never gave a hint that it was so, he spent all this time mourning, reliving her brutal death only to find it wasn't true. Taylor! Her son, spent all this time believing she was dead he had checked on him once from a distance afraid to face him not knowing how to share his feelings of her loss. His mind wandered back to the night the remnants of the team ended up at the safe house. It seemed to be a night of revelation, Fusco learning about the machine and in-turn Fusco and Harold telling him about their encounter with a very much alive Joss Carter. _"Did you hear me John? Joss is alive we saw her in the basement of the stock exchange building, we believe- know," he stammered. "Samaritan has her." Finch wasn't sure what to think John sat unmoving for several minutes perhaps letting the news sink in. Suddenly John Reese turned his head meeting Finch's eyes. Harold had seen that look and it sent a shiver up his spine. John had that look before he went after U.S. Marshall Jennings, a man who abused his position to track down his terrified wife, who was trying to escape his physical abuse. Reese left the sofa, one thing on his mind. He made his way over to Root who had been weeping quietly in the corner head on her knees, standing in front of her reaching out his hand. "Let's go get Shaw back!" Root slowly looked up at him, her face streaked with tears. "And Carter." She added nodding her head as she reached out to Reese, he pulled her to her feet._

* * *

Harold waited for Monica outside the conference hall where her workshop was being held the crowd milling about him. He tried not to think about what he had to do but Samaritan had taken away all other options. "Well where were we?" Harold blurted out catching her attention as she exited a conference room. "Oh yes," he continued. "I was about to reveal to you your misunderstanding of deep learning." Monica turned to him annoyed but still glad he waited.

"Well Harold I built this company on my misunderstanding of deep learning." Harold turned to look at the corporate welcome sign at the front of the entryway. "Your company is a sponsor of the conference? You're doing well since you left IFT." More a statement than a question.

"I will be if I can get this angel investor interested, but I'll tell you more if you take me to dinner?" Monica arched an eyebrow and flashed a flirty smile at him.

"I'd like that very much." He offered his arm to her and they exited the conference center.

The food was fantastic, the conversation was extremely stimulating and the company was exquisite. He had been attracted to her from the very moment the machine produced her photo when her number came up. The attraction grew when they met face to face. He remembered how scared and vulnerable she was when John brought her to the safe house, that was until they needed to hack into the Rylatech servers, It was then her technical acumen and confidence came thru. This evening only solidified the attraction further. He had the chance to study her when she slipped away to the ladies room. Her pert trim body, her smooth brown, her sparkling brown eyes and the fact she was almost as technically savvy as he was stirred things in him that had dormant for a while. Harold's desire was to put off his mission as long as he could, get to know her better, but time was of the essence, he hated to frighten her but he could not lose focus of the big picture. "Perhaps we should make our way back to the hotel." He signaled the waiter for the check. "Yes it has been a very long day." Monica began to gather her things as they waited for the bill to be paid.

They made their way to her hotel strolling along in companionable silence enjoying the sights, sounds and the night air of Hong Kong that's when Monica broke the silence to continue their lively debate. "I think you should admit I won the argument Harold." He chuckled, shook his head and offered his hand, she slipped hers into his. "Are you really as suspicious of artificial neural nets as you pretend?" She asked him as they strolled casually down the sidewalk. He contemplated for a moment and then answered. "Sometimes it's easier to trust people more than machines." He said shyly. That statement stopped her in her tracks. She turned to look at him, her hand sliding out of his to grip his forearm looking him straight in the eye. "Do you trust me Harold?" She tilted her head and stood there regarding him waiting for an answer, he stared at her hand on his arm for a moment looking up at her hoping the look in his eyes conveyed that he wanted to answer any and every question she would ask him even the reason he had invaded her life at this moment in time and more. The sparks of attraction began to encompass them as suddenly their reverie was interrupted by a man stepping out of the darkness wielding a knife. "Money!" The robber yelled startling them as he grabbed Monica's satchel, they engaged in a brief tug of war till he jerked it away from her. "Here take it," Harold offered his briefcase as well, when the robber turned his knife to him. The knife wielding man retreated down the sidewalk, hopped on a motorbike parked at the end of the street, Harold observed his license plate. "Oh my God!" Monica clearly shaken, she turned angry, her hands in her hair she began pacing back in forth in front of Harold. "That SOB took my laptop!" She stormed down the street as if after him. "I'm so sorry." Harold moved behind her.

"We-we have to call the police." Her voice quaking.

"Oh please don't do that, you see that man took my passport, identification." She stopped in midstride giving him a puzzled glare.

"It's okay we can go to the consulate tomorrow." Monica offered trying to sound calm. Harold smiled inwardly glad she wanted to help him.

"I'd prefer not to involve the police, you see I have a visa problem."

"The HKP won't care, I promise." She said gently then turned to find her way to the police station. Harold reached out grabbing her arm. "Monica, please don't call the police." She looked down at his hand clutching her arm then up into his eyes. Did she see fear? She sighed, the secrets this man continues to carry even from the first time she met him. He continued to look at her his eyes filled with pleading. It was never far from her memory how he had helped her when her life was endangered by some of her coworkers at Rylatech. Barely knowing the man she had to instantly put her trust in him and when they had to hack back into a cyber secure system she had designed to help prove her innocence that was when she knew she would do anything to repay him for not just saving her life, but her career and reputation. She softened. "Alright, we don't have to involve the police." He silently breathed a sigh of relief. Monica started to shiver. Harold knew it wasn't entirely from the air. He took off his jacket and placed it around the shoulders. "Let's get you back to the hotel."

* * *

He had managed to get her settled into her suite. Monica's nerves were still a little frayed but she knew they both had a full day of workshops come morning, scratch that later this morning. She just didn't want to be alone.

"Harold, thank you. She walked to him and gave him a kiss on his cheek her hand resting on his chest. "You were very brave." Her eyes sparkled as she leaned in to kiss him on his other cheek. "And this is because I never got the chance to thank you for helping me at Rylatech." Harold leaned into the contact. He had been very vigilant since the machine came on line sacrificing every minute to balance the irrelevant and relevant numbers. He was so tired just wanting to have a moment of not worrying about being discovered, about John's safety, about Samaritan so as Monica pulled back Harold stopped her and pulled her back towards him, his lips capturing hers. He didn't want to be selfish. He didn't want the team to think he had abandoned them. He didn't want to stay in China longer than it was necessary but as soon as his lips met hers everything and everyone was forgotten. Thoughts of Reese, Fusco, Samaritan and the machine faded away as the kiss deepened awakening a dormant passion. Monica sighed as Harold moved to leave a trail of kisses down her neck.

The kiss was not what Monica expected. It was strong, commanding, possessive, and passionate. When he pulled away she could see the deep desire in his eyes. She took his hand turned to look toward the bedroom, she turned back to him her eyes filled with expectation. He took the lead and led her to her bed.

They spent the rest of the morning intimately engaged. Monica had cancelled her early morning sessions. She really didn't have to make another appearance until she had to give her keynote speech the next day. Harold only had a couple of panel discussions to moderate but he was able to arrange for another professor to lead them.

Now he could not believe how vocal he was being with Monica, the deep groans and moans filled the silence of the quiet bedroom as she straddled him.

Who knew underneath all that reserved bespokeness was such enormous potential and he was using it vigorously to bring her, them to another pinnacle of ecstasy. They had experimented with a variety of positions careful not to put undue stress on Harold's spine but he had proven to be much sturdier than they both thought. Her back arched off the bed and she released a silent scream as they reached pinnacle. Monica moved to rest her back against the headboard beside him. She chuckled as her breathing began to calm. "What?" Harold asked as he took her hand and brought it to his lips. "I believe you are trying to turn me into a sex maniac Professor Whistler." Harold laughed as he reached over placing his hand on her thigh. He began to caresses it, rubbing moving up towards her core on a quest to turn sweet Monica Jacobs in to a sex maniac.

* * *

A/N: I love the notion of Harold Finch being a super freak in bed. The encounters with some of the female numbers always made me think he could have seduced their clothes off very easily. Lol! Plus he was so reserved, those are the ones who are the resident wild child. This was pretty tame but it kept getting dirtier and dirtier so I kept it pg. So Finch and Monica will return to the real world very soon and part ways- the quest for Shaw and Carter will heat up. Some of the dialogue taken from the episode Pretenders. Again thanks for reading!


	18. Chapter 18

POI Season 309 – 5 Redux

Chapter 18

A/N: Thank you so much for the favs, follows and reviews it means a lot. This is a follow up chapter to 17. Harold will be returning to the action as soon as he finishes getting his groove back. Lol. I don't own POI but the mistakes are all mine. ENJOY!

* * *

Lying in bed, back propped against the headboard Harold found a weirdly shaped spot on the ceiling and focused on it. Guilt was trying to make inroads into his conscience and he was doing his best to beat it down. Fusco was still dealing with the mayhem twins in their search for Carter and Shaw and he was none too happy with being tied to the subway while they left a swath of scorched earth in their wake. Harold had limited his contact with the beleaguered detective knowing the first question out of the man's mouth would be if he was on his way back but Harold had basically tuned out of the situation for his own selfish pleasure. It was late evening he and Monica had spent the early part of the day in workshops and networking at the seminar. They had rushed back to the hotel at the conclusion of their required attendance and spent the rest of day making love. He listened to the sound of the shower. Monica decided to clean up and he tried not to imagine the state of her beautiful body covered in soap lather, her hands and water running over it. Just as the water stopped his cell phone buzzed diverting his attention, he had received a text, IT'S DONE. Was all the message read. He turned to face the opening bathroom door with the cloud of steam Monica emerged wrapped in a towel. She noticed the sad smile he gave her, she crossed the room and crawled on to the bed placing a soft kiss on his lips, "what's wrong?" She asked quietly.

"I think I know how we can find the guy that robbed us, I remembered there was a placard of symbols on the back of his motorbike." He took a notepad out of the night stand drawer and procced to draw out the characters. "Wow you have a really good eye and a good memory." Monica praised as he bristled inwardly.

"Since I was able to relieve some of the stress of the situation, it helped to improve my memory." Monica had to laugh at his statement. "Okay sure," she took the notepad to inspect the symbols closer. "It means curry leaves, it's a restaurant, and motorbike was a delivery guy." She glanced back at Harold then the thought flashed in her mind. "Let's go get our stuff back but first," she let the towel fall from her body leaning in to give Professor Whistler some much needed encouragement.

Later that night they had made their way to the restaurant Curry Leaves, that they had deciphered from the symbols from the back of the motorbike. They stood across the street waiting for the man to come out. His eyes focused on the entrance. Monica glanced at the building then she turned to face Harold. "He should have come out to deliver some food by now." Harold said, as he continued to watch the building from the spot they claimed across the street. "Maybe they're backed up." Monica reasoned. "I realize why you disagree with my work by the way." Trying to ease the tension from what they were about to do.

"Oh?" He focused on her.

"You don't feel the ends justify the means." She saw what? Regret, sadness flash in his eyes before he responded.

"Don't I? I know what it means to build something troubling because in the end it might help people and I know what it means to regret it so I suppose you could say it depends."

"Are you having second thoughts about what we're doing here?" Monica's question holding double meaning. Harold looked longingly at her their gaze locked for a moment then his eyes shifted back to the restaurant where the robber exited to get on his motorbike.

"Excuse me." Harold moved around Monica toward the man. As the robber pulled off to make a delivery Harold stepped out of the shadows swinging an umbrella he borrowed from the hotel knocking the man to the ground. "Where are our things!?" Harold moved around the disoriented man lying on the ground.

"There." He pointed toward the pouch on the back of the fallen bike. Monica ran out to join Harold as he pulled their belongings out of the pouch. A crowd began to gather to check on the biker still on the ground. "We should run!" Harold grabbed Monica's arm and they made off with their retrieved property.

They had made their way back to her hotel, sadness hung in the air as she checked out of her room. They waited in the lobby for the car that would take her to the airport to arrive. She wondered if this would be the last time she would run into her mysterious knight in shining armor.

"Harold what are you doing next month?"

"Why?"

"I have to be in New York, angel investor nonsense, I thought we could have a coffee." She smiled suddenly coy.

"I would like that." She reached into her bag and retrieved a business card the touch of their fingers lasting longer than it should have as she passed it over.

Monica grabbed the handle of her luggage, stepped into Harold and placed a long lingering kiss on his cheek. Harold couldn't help but blush. "Try not to get mugged before then." She whispered in his ear. Harold chuckled as she walked away his demeanor quickly changed. It was time to get back to the business at hand.

Harold made his way back to the Curry Leaves restaurant where he found robber guy outside smoking a cigarette.

"You're sure you installed it in her computer?"

"Quite sure, what were you thinking knocking me about like that?"

"You're being well compensated." Harold passed him an envelope stuffed with money.

"You're well rid of that woman she's a bitch!" As motorbike shifted thru the money to make sure it was all there.

"Don't call her that." His gaze turned sinister. "Our business is finished go."

Monica had one final piece of business she decided to handle on her way to the airport, she pulled out her cellphone. "And have you enjoyed Hong Kong?" Monica's contact inquired.

"Oh, yes very much, it gave me a few thoughts on phase one." She responded enthusiastically.

"Indeed."

"I'll present them to you when we meet in New York get your checkbook ready."

"We're very eager to meet with you see you in a month."

Monica's contact disconnected the call and made his way to another room where a large monitor graced the wall with various computers and techs were dispersed throughout. In front of the monitor facing it was none other than John Greer. "Morning sir" The young man greeted Greer brightly. "Just wanted to give you a quick report on Asia; the startup in Guangzhou, and the factory in Mumbai."

"Oh yes." Greer took the tablet and perused reports briefly. "And the seed money for the new company in Tokyo." He flipped thru the pages on the tablet till he got to her picture, finally placing a face to the name. "Monica Jacobs, Samaritan is becoming very interested in her algorithms."

"Why?" The young man had the nerve to ask.

"I have no idea." Greer replied nonchalantly. His trust only in Samaritan.

Harold settled into his seat closed his eyes and waited for the plane to take off. He wasn't sure of Samaritan's plan for Monica, for that reason he had a spoofing software to track any moves the AI would make against her. Because of the AI he had lost much too much. He did not want to risk losing this beautiful woman to Samaritan's clutches. He resolved to end this war as soon as he possibly could.

* * *

Root gripped the steering wheel so tight her knuckles were turning white. She was trying to stay calm thru the anticipation. They had nearly torn the city down they weren't trying to delicate, Everything they had done was to lure one person out into the open, the one person that had access to northern lights and now to Samaritan. She and John watched the young man the machine had pointed them too as he managed to hop on board the departing train to Canada, when the big black SUV, that she and John had tracked flashed it's lights pulling out of the darkness to entrap their quarry.

That was their cue. Root gunned the engine then pulled out of their hiding space in the black Jeep they were riding in while John mounted the rocket launcher firing an explosive overturning the SUV and its occupants.

* * *

Joss helped Shaw stumble to her bed. "That's enough for today, you may tear those stitches.

"I'm not worried about that, I need to be as close to recovered as possible so when they find us we'll be ready to kick some Samaritan ass. She groaned as she maneuvered her body to a comfortable position. "The first thing I'm going to do is give that evil witch an attitude adjustment."

Joss smirked at Shaw. "Let's get you in healed and then we can talk about adjusting attitudes." Since Jeremy died Martine had made it her personal mission to make the two of them as miserable as she could. Her boss had given the word they were not to be harmed at least physically, but that did little to stop her attempts at verbal and physiological abuse.

Joss still couldn't wrap her head around all that Shaw shared with her, that they recently discovered she was alive and how John had mourned for her, how he went after Quinn leaving a trail of destruction behind him. How even now he was probably leaving a similar destructive path to find them. Just as Shaw settled Martine appeared. "Speak of the she devil." Shaw whispered to Joss who stifled a smile.

"Ladies time to move you to another location." Martine sneered. "Let's hope the accommodations are better than this." Shaw quipped.

Martine's hatred blazed across her face. "Don't' you worry, after Samaritan is done with the next phase of this project I'm pretty sure you won't mind or remember anything at all."

* * *

A/N: Okay so I kept Harold and Monica in bed a little longer. Just wanted to have a little fun with those two. Some of the dialogue was taken from the episode Pretenders.


End file.
